


¿No es lo peor que has escuchado?

by Middleinthenight21



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middleinthenight21/pseuds/Middleinthenight21
Summary: Raven comienza a creer que el amor no es para ella después de una ruptura, que sin importar lo que haga y con quién este saldrá mal, después de todo, ella es un demonio y los demonios no deberían amar o ser amados.Robin es cancelado en las redes sociales y Damian Wayne esta siendo acosado por los medios por su estatus de niño rico.'¡Te amo!, ¿¡No es lo peor que has escuchado?'
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Esta será una historia de dos partes.  
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me perteneces y no estoy lucrando con esto.

'' ¿No es lo peor que has escuchado? Parte 1''

No hablaron durante una semana, y eso fue suficiente para que la tensión se pudiera cortar con el filo de un cuchillo. Ella lo podía sentir, sus emociones siempre fueron fáciles de detectar, su aura brillaba en diferentes colores, marcando los tonos amarillos que representaban la felicidad y la alegría, emociones que eran difíciles de alcanzar para alguien que es mitad demonio, cuyo control sobre sus sentimientos y emociones contenían sus poderes o estos consumirían su lado humano, y sin darse cuenta estaría liberando a su padre para que destruya el mundo que por años participó en su salvación.

Estaba sentado a su lado con el teléfono en su mano tomándose selfies para sus redes sociales e interactuando con sus seguidores, Raven tenía un libro entre sus manos mientras sorbía un te fingiendo que su mente absorbía cada una de las letras, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el momento que todo se rompió.

¿Eran demasiado diferentes para que funcionara?, ¿Debería estar sorprendida cuando todo salió mal?

Sentía su indiferencia, como también fingía que no la había visto y no podía culparlo. Tampoco podía culparse.

A veces se preguntaba lo que sería de ella si fuera una chica normal, si su destino no fuese una lucha constante, su peor pesadilla corría por sus venas y tuviera aprisionado un ser demoníaco destructor de mundos en un cristal que descansaba sobre su frente que respondía al nombre de su padre, que además era el asesino de su madre y todas las personas que formaron parte de su crianza, ¿Qué sería de ella si siguiera siendo esa niña?

No tenía derecho a olvidar a todas esas personas, que murieron por un capricho infantil.

No olvidaba su herencia, remontándose al peor escenario, pero aun con todo eso no podía evitar ver de más. Miró de reojo a Garfield, que descansaba en el sofá con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro tecleando en su teléfono, sintió un pinchazo de emoción recorriendo su cuerpo, su tristeza descansaba entre las capas, y continúo excavando apenas pudiendo contenerlo.

No era difícil sentir las emociones de él, Garfield nunca fue alguien que se contuviera y vivía cada día como el último. Dos gotas de diferentes estanques.

Cuando comenzaron a salir hace meses todos en la torre aplaudieron. Él estuvo tan feliz que quería postearlo en cada una de sus redes sociales, pero Raven había hecho una mueca, porque quería guardar su privacidad para sí misma; nadie debería enterarse. No estaba lista para una relación del dominio público, no se sentía feliz que todo el mundo supiera sobre su intimidad, así que no lo dejó.

Garfield resultó ser un novio cariñoso, no temía tocarla frente a los titanes, cuando se veían películas la rodeaba por el hombro descansando su cabeza contra la suya, después de las misiones se acercaba pasando una mano por su cintura y sonreía feliz por derrotar a todos esos chicos malos depositando un beso sobre su frente, cada vez tenía la oportunidad de tocar lo hacía, como si fuera algo que podía reclamar. Raven no estaba acostumbrada a ser tocada, sus últimas demostraciones de cariño que recordaba habían sido por parte de su madre, antes de que su vida se transformara completamente y acabara en el infierno donde el contacto con su padre y sus medios hermanos fue tan doloroso como las llamas del fuego, eso la había hecho renuente a las demostraciones de afecto con sus amigos. Nunca iniciaba el contacto, ni deseaba recibirlos, pero Garfield estaba escrito bajo otra primicia.

Fue despertaba por esa sensación, esa emoción de deseo que detectaba cada vez que los pensamientos del joven se alejaban de la realidad, como si estuviera desesperado por algo o alguien que nunca iba a tener y no era suyo.

Raven se dio cuenta. Solo esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarla, pero ella lo había entendido, no era la dueña de su corazón y se había cansado de pensar que sería de la vida de Terra si se hubiera dado una oportunidad más a sí misma y se quedara con ellos, Garfield suspiraría cada vez que se apareciera por los pasillos, sus emociones eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que sus poderes las detectaran desde su habitación. Era diferente a lo que notaba cuando estaban juntos.

Recordaba como sus bromas y buen humor podía aliviar su personalidad reservada, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás riendo como un niño pequeño, como si nunca hubiera sido testigo de crimines espantosos y las muertes solo fuesen obstáculos que saltó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero había una tristeza en sus ojos que se negaba a revelar delante suyo. Tal vez lo suyo fue una obra maestra hasta que los dos la destruyeron por completo.

Él le dio flores y las dejó morir, ella había querido que se abriera, que fuera serio por unos momentos y le dijera que es lo que le estaba doliendo, pero no lo hizo.

Quería que se sentara a su lado y tuvieran un momento de paz, un espacio donde se alejara de las redes sociales e intentaran entenderse el uno al otro. Raven se sentía como si hubiera sido ella quien notó la hemorragia interna, él no lo mencionó y siguió regalando muestras que cariño que ya no llenaban su corazón, solo sentía frío cada vez que la besaba.

Sabía que él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Raven no lo había visto hasta ese desayuno. Esa mañana se levantó temprano, el sol apenas acariciaba la ciudad, la neblina cubría el puerto y desde la distancia veía la actividad en el muelle, pequeñas figuras cargaban los bosques, recogían las redes y llenaban contenedores con productos del mar; esa embarcación diminuta que llevaba turistas a recorrer la costa de la ciudad estaba izando sus banderas ficticias de piratas.

El vapor de su té quemó sus dedos, pero no le importó. Era una típica mañana de invierno cubierta por un cielo gris como una sopa espesa en mal estado, y la adolescente se quedó sentada en la silla mirando hacia la ventana aun con su pijama, que consistía en una blusa de tela delgada, pantalones cortos y unas gruesas medias de lana.

Sorbió su infusión de hierbas, escaldando en su lengua.

Apagó la voz de su padre, pero su mente inquieta y distante. Pensó en Garfield que seguramente aún estaba durmiendo, al verla consumir el té haría una mueca y expresaría lo asqueroso que es tomar agua caliente de sabores; él comería su yogurt con cereal y haría tanto ruido hasta que los demás se molestarían.

—¿No es muy temprano? — Damian apareció con vestimenta de deporte, sudoroso. Titus caminaba detrás del hijo de Batman con la lengua colgando fuera de su hocico, jadeando, pero aun movía la cola cuando la observó en la cocina—. Ven— Le quitó la correa a su mascota.

Damian había crecido desde que llegó por primera vez hace tres años. Sus huesos crecieron tanto que Raven sintió su dolor al primer brote de crecimiento, su cabello era corto de un negro tan oscuro como el alquitrán, sus ojos de color verde y su mentón adoptó una forma cuadrada; cualquiera que lo viera sin su disfraz de Robin lo relacionaría con Bruce Wayne, era su viva imagen, excepto por el color de los ojos y el tono tostado, herencia de su ascendencia árabe.

—Buenos días también— Después de tanto tiempo tenía que hacerle recordar los modales a Damian. Tamborileo sus dedos al ritmo de una melodía suelta sobre la mesa. El mármol trajo el frío sobre su piel, era como tocar un copo de nieve—. ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?

Él asintió, pasando una toalla por su cuello alejando la transpiración. Su sudadera era amplia de un tono negro combinando con los pantalones, probablemente de un diseñador europeo cuyo apellido apenas podía pronunciar.

Se sentaron frente al otro en silencio. No eran personas muy habladoras, Damian había sido de las pocas personas que mantenía sus emociones y sentimientos escondidos detrás de una muralla impenetrable, entrenado desde niño para ser el soldado perfecto y no cometer errores, jamás darle la posibilidad al enemigo de usar cualquier emoción como una debilidad, con todo eso era la persona que más comprendía posiblemente porque no tenían ninguna habilidad social y tenían pasados de los que no podían escapar. Pájaros de la misma pluma.

Ambos habían establecido una conexión involuntaria salvándose mutuamente.

Había silencios incómodos, ella no era fácil de tratar y prefería mantener distancias antes de interactuar, habían escuchado los susurros diciendo lo espeluznante que resultaba y no encajaba en el medio del grupo, a pesar de ser una heroína había un aura de misticismo y rareza que no lograba alejar.

Damian resultó el Robin menos social, manteniendo sus apariciones en los callejones de Gotham, haciendo patrullas y peleando contra los criminales desde era un niño, un completo desconocido. Escuchaba las noticias entre los periódicos en línea, testimonios de aparentes fuentes cercanas e imágenes y vídeos caseros de testigos cuando el equipo acababa con un criminal mostrando la distancia que mantiene Robin de los Teen Titans.

Hace unas semanas se había hecho viral un vídeo que mostraba el después de una batalla donde Damian fue herido y Starfire se acercó a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero esté la rechazó agitando su brazo. Los demás no se sorprendieron, solo era Damian siendo él, no obstante, la gente lo convirtió en un tema de discusión si es que Robin era o no un cretino con sus compañeros, ninguno se hubiera enterado sí no fuera por Garfield que expresó su descontento al ver a Robin en tendencias y no su nombre, pero al ver lo que estaba pasando se lo comunicó al equipo.

Damian chasqueó la lengua restandole importancia al tema y se fue a su habitación. Todo el drama se movió a personas haciendo hilos en Twitter sobre los malos comportamientos de Robin hacia el equipo, la Liga de la Justicia hasta con el mismo Batman mostrando fotos borrosas de su pelea hace unos años con Batman y antes que se dieran cuenta Robin estaba cancelado en las redes sociales sin tener alguna.

Garfield calmó las cosas enviando un Tweet amistoso, pero ya era tarde y el nombre de Robin ya estaba manchado.

Ahora Robin lidiaba con las constantes imágenes y vídeos tomados en misiones criticando cual cosa que hiciera. Sería más fácil si Damian fuera una persona anónima, pero es el hijo de uno de multimillonarios más poderosos de todo el mundo y la gente estaba obsesionada con saber con quién estaba saliendo y como los años lo convirtieron en alguien deseable a los ojos de las adolescentes constantemente salían fotos de su cuerpo siendo expuesto en las redes sociales bajo títulos amarillistas como ''El hijo de Bruce Wayne ya es todo un hombre, mira su foto ¡Increíble!''

Damian tomó un sorbo contundente de su te.

—¿Cómo fue el calentamiento?

Se encogió de hombros— Supongo que bien.

Terminó de tomar el ultimo sorbo de su bebida caliente y se levantó para lavar su taza.

—¿Tienes la primera edición de David Copperfield?

Raven alzó una ceja, ahora curiosa. Se dio vuelta abandonando su taza aun enjabonada y sus manos mojadas goteaban en el suelo— ¿Has leído David Copperfield?

Él frunció el ceño analizando la portada y la contraportada. El libro estaba cubierto por una gruesa tela verde suave al tacto, tenía manchas y las paginas engordadas de un tono amarillento, además de un permanente aroma viejo, Raven lo había conseguido en una tienda de libros usados y le costó los ahorros de dos meses, pero valió la pena.

Damian asintió y el corazón de ella saltó de emoción, pero rápidamente lo neutralizo—Si. Hace unos años.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Estuvo bien.

Frunció el ceño—Me encanta tu emoción.

Raven se dio vuelta y termino de lavar su taza aprovechando para guardar las pocas vajillas de la cena de la noche anterior. Está bien, puede que David Copperfield pueda solo ''Estar bien'', pero es un libro que se debe analizar más a profundidad y tenía más significados.

—No es malo— Ella se quedó congelada—. De hecho, es un buen libro, aunque un poco infantil para mi gusto y todos sabemos que David no se iba a quedar con Dora.

Sonrió— Tengo que darte la razón. Creo que David siempre supo que la correcta era Agnes, pero no le resta importancia a Dora o que no la hubiese amado.

Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura robándole las palabras que iba a decir. Bajó la mirada encontrándose con extremidades verdes, que la abandonaron rápidamente para depositar un beso sobre su cabello murmurando entre bostezos un saludo.

Lo observó, aún tenía puesto su pijama y a juzgar por su cabello desordenado se acababa de despertar.

—Hey, Damian, estas por todas partes en internet.

Él se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca al ver a Logan, si había algo que Damian detestara es la gente holgazana y ruidosa, Garfield levantándose tarde y removiendo el refrigerador en busca de su yogurt favorito era la combinación.

—¿Sigo cancelado?

Su novio sonrió con la boca llena de cereales secos—Robin, por supuesto que sí. Damian Wayne, heredero de Wayne Enterprise Inc, salió a correr con su mascota, fue tan adorable y ardiente que estas en todas las páginas de chismes.

Levantó el teléfono mostrando una colección de fotos de Damian trotando por un parque de la ciudad acompañado por Titus, en algunas fotografías estaba sin camisa sacudiendo su ropa del pelo de su mascota, en otras le daba de beber al perro de una botella de agua, lo que enloqueció al internet.

—Peor.

Y se marchó.

Garfield se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al tema. Raven abrazó el libro sobre su pecho y se quedó esperando a que terminara de desayunar, el silencio fue un monstruo que la consumía por dentro y quería romper esto, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo miró a la cara, se preguntó si lo notaba también.

La hacía sentir como si estuviera loca, como si viera cosas que nunca estuvieron ahí. Raven quería saber porque estaban manteniendo esto a flote cuando claramente tuvo fugas desde el inicio, porque no lo veía, porque Garfield continuaba aferrándose a ella, deseaba preguntar, pero él nunca fue tan abierto.

Rio al ver una publicación y deslizó su dedo hacia abajo, seguramente compartiendo con sus seguidores.

Raven soltó la relación primero, antes de que terminara por destruirlos a ambos. Él no la amaba.

Era una verdad dolorosa, pero poderosa y se había negado a entenderlo hasta ese momento.

Por mucho que se le rompiera el corazón, no podía reemplazar a nadie ni amar a una persona que le entregó su corazón a otra. Había cometido errores en su pasado, su camino al infierno había estado lleno de buenas intenciones, sin embargo, no le haría eso, no se haría eso a sí misma, en su tiempo en la tierra aprendió un par de cosas sobre las relaciones y la suya estuvo condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

Los demás lo habían sabido. Cuando las demostraciones de afecto culminaron, entendieron que la historia tenido un punto final.

No todas las parejas son como Dick y Kory, que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia seguían manteniéndose unidos, volviendo al otro en algún momento; Raven había visto la conexión a los minutos de verlos frente al otro, sentía los nervios, la lujuria y el amor flotando entre los héroes, como un hilo que se electrificaba con cada roce. Lo supo.

Cuando era una niña no había creído en el amor, ese de los mitos y las leyendas que eran tan trágico y pasional que culminaba con la muerte de los amantes, nada más que explicaciones de fenómenos naturales, sin embargo, no esperaba que lo entendiera de una mala manera.

***

Camino por la calle llevando la bolsa de víveres para ese fin de semana, eran pesadas repletas de una colección de productos de diferentes formas y tamaños que luchaban por escapar de las bolsas de tela.

Hubiera sido una buena idea ser acompañada, así compartiría el trabajo con alguien más. Ella se ofreció como voluntaria para realizar las compras intentando alejarse de la torre, aunque sea por un rato y no aceptó los ofrecimientos de sus compañeros.

Quería estar sola por unos minutos, pero no esperaba lo dificultoso que sería recorrer las calles con dos bolsas cargadas hasta el tope. La tela esta tirante cortando la circulación de sus dedos, y sus extremidades tiraban como si estuviera cargando con la pesa más contundente del mundo. Resopló, se recordó a sí misma que debía hacer más ejercicio en el futuro.

Una manzana cayó desde la bolsa rodando hacia un callejón y maldijo.

''Niña idiota, te mereces todo lo que te sucede''

—Cállate— gruñó.

Una figura carraspeó a su lado, y fue familiar. Damian estaba vestido con su ropa de civil (Lo cual es extraño) portaba una sudadera tres veces su talla, unos pantalones sueltos y sobre su rostro una mascarilla blanquecina que hacia pensar a los demás que quería alejarse de una enfermedad potencialmente peligrosa, pero él nunca se enfermaba. No lo había visto ni una sola vez.

Se dio que este atuendo tan cubierto, era nada más que un disfraz para que no surgieran imágenes de él y luego pensó en lo dirían las personas si Damian Wayne estuviera cerca de una desconocida en una actividad tan casual como cargando bolsas del supermercado. Pudo sentir la molestia, cautela y la irritación de su amigo, que eran normales en él, pero esta vez estaba dirigido hacia el exterior, hacia cualquiera con un celular en sus manos.

Ella genuinamente sintió pena por él, ya que Robin es una identidad donde siempre se había sentido cómodo, y le permitía pasar desapercibo. Damian siempre prefirió la acción a la conversación, la privacidad a lo demostraciones públicas no pedía reconocimiento; lo miró de reojo se preguntó que se sentía estar insertó en una familia de vigilantes, el peso sobre sus hombros, cargar con una herencia tan grande que no podía escapar. Raven se identificaba con eso.

Recordó algo.

—¿No estabas patrullando?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el edificio de apartamentos, un bloque de cemento pintado de un tono blanquecino; lucia como una residencia para personas adineradas. Fue capaz de sentir su reticencia a hablar sobre el tema de las patrullas.

—Ya no es tan sencillo— Se cruzó de brazos—. Cada vez que lucho contra criminales solo veo las cámaras apuntando hacia mí. La gente dificulta el trabajo.

El nombre de Robin actualmente generaba repudio, le pareció algo extraño puesto que el recibimiento de los Robin anteriores fueron buenos, y cada niño quería ser el ayudante de Batman. El chico maravilla.

Ajustó una de las bolsas sobre su hombro haciendo una mueca.

—Eres popular en Twitter.

—Ser cancelado es lo mismo que ser popular— gruñó. Su voz detrás de la mascarilla sonó gruesa—. Antes de que pueda evitarlo un nuevo acto ya está siendo agregado a un hilo. La gente tiene mucho tiempo libre.

Se dio unos minutos para pensar— Garfield lo llama cultura de cancelación.

Damian hizo una mueca cuando mencionó ese nombre.

—Escuché que terminaron.

Raven agachó la cabeza. Había pasado tres semanas desde esa conversación en el desayuno, la herida no estaba fresca, pero seguía ahí; se preguntaba si había tomado una buena decisión, la duda la perseguía cada vez que lo escuchaba reírse junto a Jaime mientras jugaban videojuegos y veía como se acercaba a otras personas regalando abrazos, pero ya no era tan doloroso. Hizo las paces con no tenerlo en su vida.

Le sorprendió que Damian sacara el tema de su anterior relación, no es que estuviera muy interesado en la vida amorosa de los Titanes, y cuando anunciaron la relación puso una expresión de aburrimiento. Raven no esperaba ninguna reacción, él nunca se llevó muy bien con chico bestia apenas soportando sus gritos.

Ellos eran amigos, así que tendría algo que decir, ¿no?

Damian siempre tenia una opinión.

—Lo hicimos—respondió.

Pasaron al lado de unas tiendas donde se mostraban grandes carteles anunciando descuentos, aparentemente queriendo deshacerse de los productos de la temporada pasada. Jump City se encontraba a inicios del verano, los rayos de sol quemaban la piel de sus habitantes y teñía la ciudad de una aparente atmósfera de festival proclamando en cada de unos de los medios locales los próximos eventos y ferias.

Un grupo adolescentes se abría paso hacia una tienda de ropa. Una de ellas apuntó el rostro de Damian con su celular y este escondió su rostro en la sudadera caminando más rápido sujetando su brazo, y se metieron a un auto que estaba estacionado a unas calles.

Él miró hacia atrás— Los perdimos.

No se había dado cuenta del alcance que había tenido la persecución hacia Damian por parte de la gente. Lo miró de reojo mientras se quitaba la mascarilla mostrando su mandíbula esculpida, su rostro estaba libre de imperfecciones y parecía sacado de una película antigua donde interpretaba al galán.

En Azarath había una palabra para describir lo precioso y el encanto más allá de las palabras, esa belleza que dolía y te hacia preguntarte sí algo así podría existir, no le había hallado una traducción o una palabra que pudiera describir ese sentimiento, así la dejó como estaba Arratax sonó en su cabeza cuando observó su perfil. Sabia que Damian fue concebido y formado para ser perfecto, diseñado, pero eso no impidió que sintiera un pinchazo de enojo, para una hija de un demonio, alguien con sangre impía la belleza escapaba de sus manos.

—Odio esto.

Raven acomodó las bolsas en el asiento trasero del coche. Pudo sentir el aroma a cuero nuevo, el interior es lujoso y bien cuidado, probablemente era un coche hecho para aguantar altas velocidades, de ultima generación, probablemente exclusivo.

—¿Crees que alguien te grabó?

Puso sus manos sobre el volante— No lo creo, pero sí me tomaron fotografías.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó por toda la mierda que estaba pasando, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con Raven.

Damian la observó por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera averiguando el significado detrás de sus palabras, midiendo si existía una doble intención. Encendió el auto en silencio y se encaminó hacia la torre de los titanes.

Ella miró hacia afuera, los edificios y casas pasaron por su visión en un parpadeo y apoyo la cabeza contra el cristal. Cerró los ojos, repitiendo en voz baja una oración que le enseñaron los monjes, una suplica por tranquilidad y nuevos inicios.

Después de meses de una relación tormentosa, una ruptura dolorosa y el cambio después de eso, necesitaba un poco de paz. Por primera vez en un mes realmente se sentía en calma, sin embargo, aún le parecía que este verano había sido cruel, lleno de subidas y altibajos.

Lo comenzó estando en una relación estable, o al menos así la clasificaba, sí le hubieran dicho que terminaría con Gar no le hubiera creído porque todo estaba bien. Que ironía.

—Da igual— dijo. Sus dedos golpearon con suavidad el volante como si estuviera emitiendo un mensaje en código morse—. No es como si importara.

Raven agachó la cabeza.

En sus manos descansa un libro, no había podido terminarlo durante estas tres semanas, incapaz de enfocar su atención en las palabras. Mantenía los relatos de Edgar Allan Poe aferrado a su pecho, como cuidando las letras.

—¿Has leído El Cuervo?

—Creo que todos lo hemos hecho. Es el relato más popular del escritor.

Damian dobló por la intercepción, su mirada verdosa fija en la carretera. Había algo reconfortante en conversar sobre libros mientras él conducía, una atmósfera se cernía sobre los dos, era un manto suave y protector.

—Lo leí por primera vez en la biblioteca.

Tuvo que imaginarse que la mansión Wayne tenía su propia biblioteca, después de todo Bruce Wayne era conocido por ser un millonario que visitaba eventos de beneficencia hablando sobre temas actuales con personas poderosas. Puede que sea un playboy, pero eso no lo hacia un tonto.

Probablemente su biblioteca tenía primeras ediciones y colecciones que costarían casas.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Él la miro de reojo, fue un vistazo fugaz. Su frente seguía arrugada en un ceño fruncido, y su boca se torció en una mueca, como un niño que hacia puchero cuando era reprendido. Damian no le gustaba hablar, pocas veces había compartido con los titanes más allá de lo relacionado a las misiones, por lo tanto, lo veían con un libro en sus manos, nombrar a cierto personaje o citas se sorprendían, pero Raven lo sabía, veía el momentáneo interés cada vez que la observaba leyendo o se encargaba que no la molestaran.

Estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Oliver Twist.

Su mirada se relajó y por unos segundos su mente escapo, como volando hacia una dirección diferente. No necesitaba ser empática para entender que se trataba de un recuerdo privado.

El resto del viaje fue pacifico, pero Damian de a poco se volvió más huraño, hablaba menos y fruncía más el ceño, como si un ser estuviera volviendo a su cuerpo.

La exposición de Damian Wayne y la cancelación de Robin solo habían hecho que se volviera distante (Más de lo usual), se daba cuenta de como sus amigos podrían encontrarse en los tabloides y medios de comunicación por más que las misiones si eran descubiertos a su lado. Damian Wayne captaba la atención por su herencia, Damian Al Ghul estaba destinado a dirigir la liga más poderosa del mundo, Robin es el compañero de uno de los héroes más populares y queridos, que además forma parte de la Liga de la Justicia, pero el Damian que tomaba tazas de té agregándole azúcar morena leyendo poesía, ganaba premios en la feria para los niños y se asombraba con el sabor de los dulces, gozaba de los silencios y las conversaciones en susurros; ese Damian no lo apreciaba.

Raven suspiró cuando el auto se estacionó en frente de la Torre de los Titanes.

De vuelta a la realidad, se dijo. Había pretendido que fuera una tarde solitaria, quería ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera a esa fatídica mañana, en su fracaso amoroso que su padre le recuerda con burla declarando que los demonios se enamoraban, que fue su culpa y estaba condenada a destruirlo todo, igual que estaba destinada a destruir la tierra.

Había estado enojada, cansada y dolida, y las paredes de su cuarto ya amenazaban con volverla loca. Normalmente estaría en su habitación meditando, tomando té o leyendo un libro, pero ya no.

Necesitaba salir.

Considero seriamente inventar una excusa para ausentarse por un tiempo. Miro a la ciudad, los rayos del sol se reflejaban en los vidrios de los edificios como velas encendidas, y las montañas se tiñeron de un tono rosa pastel.

Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo.

Estaba atardeciendo.

—Gracias por el viaje.

Sintió la necesidad de hablar, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta por parte del hijo de Batman, así que se bajó del auto con las bolsas del supermercado.

—De nada.

Se detuvo preguntándose si había oído bien, pero el auto ya se estaba alejando.

***

En su cabeza todo salía bien, él la llama y le respondía con una sonrisa, pero todo es un montaje.

Un montaje que quería borrar de su cabeza.

Garfield le tocaría la puerta, ofreciendo una sonrisa en son de paz y sentiría que el mundo caía a sus pies. Su corazón martillaría en el pecho, sus dedos picarían deseosos por tenerlo cerca, por probar su piel y como se sentiría decir que era suyo. La peor mentira.

Se sentó en el piso de su habitación mirando hacia la ventana, la ciudad era una pintura oscura repleta por miles de luces prendiéndose y apagándose. La vista la reconfortó, abrigo su corazón y recordó porque hacia esto.

Raven apagó la luz y se quedó en silencio, solo mirando hacia afuera.

Se había descrito como una persona solitaria con la que era difícil de tratar, su pasado era una cadena que nunca podría cortar, podía aprender a llevar la cadena y compartir cuando le pesaba la cadena. Hace unos años había dicho que poseía un mal juicio, creía que eso no había cambiado para nada.

Se preguntó si alguna vez aprendería de sus errores.

El amor no era para ella, estaba mucho mejor sola; nadie tenia que lidiar con una hija de un demonio. Por mucho que odiara a su padre e ignorará cada una de sus palabras reconocía que tenía razón en un sentido, las personas como ella no estaban hechas para ser amadas, para que otras les entregaran el corazón.

Podía vivir con eso.

***

Después de esa misión el nombre de Robin resonó en las redes sociales, al parecer alguien había tomado una fotografía del momento en que el superhéroe golpeó a Chico Bestia en el estomago luego de que le gritara en el oído. La reacción de Damian fue mala, no le gustaban las sorpresas, por lo tanto, cada vez que alguien se las arreglaba para asustarlo respondía con golpes.

Eso no decían en Twitter.

Garfield era un titan querido, por mucho que sus compañeros rodaran los ojos cuando lo veían haciendo en vivo en sus redes sociales y publicando cada cosa que le pasaba no era una opinión mundial, sus más de cinco millones de seguidores vivían por cada una de sus interacciones, por lo tanto, no reaccionaron bien a la imagen.

Garfield trató de calmar la situación, pero la fotografía del puño de Robin aplastando su estómago y la justificación que dio fue suficiente para que sus seguidores creyeran que era una especie de mártir e hicieran peticiones juntando firmas para que el chico maravilla ya no formara parte de los Titanes.

''OMG…Robin agrediendo a otro de sus compañeros, que sorpresa''

''Chico Bestia es un amor. No se merece esto''

''Todos deberíamos cancelar a Robin. No entiendo como es que Batman puede tenerlo como compañero, e incluso los Titanes, simplemente no debería estar ahí''

''Chico Bestia es una persona muy tranquila, él nunca ha molestado a nadie, pero Robin lo trata muy mal #JusticiaparaChicoBestia''

El hashtag se hizo tendencia mundial con el video dándole la vuelta al mundo. La liga de la Justicia intervino diciendo que Robin es solo un niño y que su acción no reflejaba a los Titanes, y Batman se encontró contactándose con Starfire.

Damian rodó los ojos alejándose de la situación. En los últimos días estaba callado, pasaba los días entrenando o patrullaba siendo invisible, una sombra que aparecía para salvarlos y desaparecer envuelto en humo.

En los pocos momentos que estaba en la torre se ausentaba al oír cualquier comentario sobre las redes sociales, Starfire había suspendido que publicaran fotos en la torre u a otros titanes, así como la mención de cierto miembro del equipo.

Garfield protestó, pero el ceño fruncido de Kory fue suficiente para que asintiera.

Estar cerca de Damian solo había hecho que sus emociones terminaran por abrumarla.

El adolescente era una marea de enojo y frustración, lo sentía en sus venas, como un monstruo que esperaba una provocación para salir del armario. Sus emociones estaban ahí, en el fondo le afectaba la situación, tenia algo más que mostrar aparte de una ira latente.

No se equivocó cuando dijo que en su interior es un alma noble y generosa, todavía creía que era esa persona, pero en ocasiones le gustaría hacer más que solo rascar la superficie. Quería averiguar que había debajo de esa apariencia de chico arrogante y distante.

Interrumpió su meditación prestando atención a su espada desgarrando un holograma. No tenia puesto su uniforme, solo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta suelta revelando los brazos, el ceño fruncido cayendo gotas de sudor y sosteniendo la espada con más fuerza de la necesaria.

La ultima vez que estuvo así fue después de una discusión con su padre sobre una misión.

—Llevas cinco horas, Damian.

No le prestó atención.

Suspiro— Esta bien. Ignórame.

Raven no estaba de humor para aguantar el humor de Damian, normalmente podía soportar sus asperezas y comprendía que ninguno era fácil de tratar, sin embargo, por esta vez prefería alejarse.

Se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¿Sigues leyendo a Edgar Allan Poe?

Frunció el ceño.

Fue golpeada por la sorpresa, tardó unos momentos en comprender sus palabras y procesar una respuesta.

¿La estaba deteniendo?

—Si— Se dio vuelta. Lo miró a los ojos, pero agachó la cabeza y la espada se balanceó en sus manos sin propósito—. Casi termino los relatos.

Damian suspiró.

Él paso una mano por su cabello. Su rostro está cubierto de sudor, pequeñas gotas descendían por su frente y guardó la espada en la funda; camino hacia los controles y por un minuto pensó que reprogramaría el programa desde el principio, pero sacó un libro de una mochila.

Raven quería apartar la mirada, intuía que era un libro que planeaba leer, pero el titulo hizo que volviera a dirigir sus ojos hacia la obra. Lo reconocía donde lo viera, ella lo había estado buscando durante días en internet suspirando decepcionada al ver el precio.

La primera edición de El Cuervo había estado agotada, aun así, el precio era suficiente para que su bolsillo doliera. El libro es oscuro, de un color gastado, en la portada un cuerpo sobre un pilar con el titulo apenas destacando de un tono amarillento, y sus páginas engrosadas por el tiempo.

—¿Cómo?

Él se encogió de hombros— Biblioteca familiar.

Oh.

—Quédate con el—Hizo una pausa—. Si lo quieres…

Solo Damian podía hacer que aceptar un regalo sonara como una orden. Hizo una nota mental no subestimar sus habilidades de detective, de cualquier forma, por sus labios se deslizó una sonrisa en contra de cualquier pensamiento de agotamiento sobre el comportamiento del Wayne más joven.

Le pasó el libro, mientras esté alejaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

Ella miró fijamente la obra pasando una mano por la portada sintiendo la suavidad del papel, así como el relieve del titulo y el polvo acumulado entre sus páginas, como si estuviera aguardado por Raven durante mucho tiempo en el lugar más oculto del mundo.

—Muchas gracias, Damian.

No le respondió, pero pudo sentir como sus hombros se relajaron y la tensión pareció abandonar su cuerpo. La emoción llegó a ella como una ola en un día tranquilo, una suavidad que invadió su espíritu y casi soltó un suspiro.

Habia algo intimido en torno a la escena, Raven sosteniendo un libro hojeando sus páginas como devorando su contenido, Damian tomando agua y limpiando el sudor del cuerpo. Ellos tenían una buena relación, pasaron por unos momentos de asperezas cuando se conocieron y es que las circunstancias no podrían haber sido peor, pero se forjaron desde entonces.

Le había rogado porque se mantuviera lejos, ahora solo quería tenerlo cerca.

Su corazón estaba formando nuevas cuerdas a su alrededor, manejado por el peor titiritero que se había topado en toda su vida. Alejó ese sentimiento antes de que surgiera, solo era emoción por el regalo y nada más.

Ya te quieres aprovechar del chico. La voz de su padre rugió en su cabeza, con un tono de burla y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, ¿Tan fácil eres, bruja asquerosa? Los demonios devoramos el amor, nos alimentamos del sentimiento y lo convertimos en algo peor. Nos estamos hechos para esto, ingrata. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

Frunció el ceño.

Observó fijamente el libro, era algo tan hermoso que en unos segundos se convirtió en una señal de incertidumbre, en un recordatorio del destino de todo esto. Quería devolverlo, igual que la pequeña inyección de sentimientos que sacudieron su corazón y cortarlo de raíz como una cosa podrida antes de que se ramifique a otras partes y no pudiera hacer nada, solo llorar en la oscuridad por el final.

Observó a Damian, el chico estaba en el peor momento de su reputación, cada una de esas personas que se tomaban el tiempo para escribir comentarios en su contra lo odiaban, repudiaban su imagen y deseaban que fuera expulsado, como Damian Wayne no estaba mejor, el mundo se inclinaba a sus pies y era perseguido por fotógrafos de revistas hambrientos por una actualización sobre la vida del hijo del príncipe de Gotham, tanto que llegó a afectar la vida personal del adolescente evitando salir y cuando lo hacia intentaba que no lo reconocieran en las calles. Ella sintió que la gente debería verlo más allá de títulos y defectos.

¿Tanto quieres arruinar a esté también?

—¿Qué pasa?

Él dejó la toalla a un lado y se acercó. Cuando había algo que despertaba su curiosidad, exigía respuesta y no se conformaba con nada más que la verdad, se sintió expuesta y abrumada, tal vez fue por la voz de su padre que por mucho que le costará tenía razón, nunca aprendía de sus errores.

Ponle punto final antes que se escriba el prologo y termine mal.

Raven retrocedió en un paso, luego dos, pero Damian siguió aproximándose.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió.

Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, pero es que ¿Qué diría?, que pasa si este era solo un buen gesto y lo estaba confundiendo todo, no quería arruinar una amistad por un pinchazo de confusión.

Lo miró a los ojos. En un segundo toda su mente se iluminó por completo y se percató que ese sentimiento no era desconocido, sus ojos verdes le trajeron esperanza y fuerzas en los momentos en que el mundo se estaba cayendo incluso cuando apenas se estaban conociendo, habían visto tantas cosas malas, podrían haber optado por una vida de dolor y destrucción, pero aquí estaban esperando lo mejor, ese tipo de familiaridad la abrazó e hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran.

El sentimiento no era nuevo.

Estaban a centímetros de distancia. Levantó la cabeza apretando los labios por puro nerviosismo, quería desviar la atención a lo que fuera, pero sus ojos de Damian eran demandantes, al ser empática sentía su ansiedad por saber que es lo pasaba, era casi como si la estuviera llamando y emitía una fuerza magnética que hacia que fuera imposible mentirle.

Abrazó el libro sobre su pecho— Yo…

—¡Estas en todas las redes sociales, Wayne! —Jaime se detuvó en seco. Apareció sosteniendo un celular y mostrando al adolescente conversando casualmente con una mesera en un restaurante; el latino intercambio una mirada entre los dos y se rascó el cabello, inseguro—. Lo siento.

Damian frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos al procesar las palabras. Recogió sus pertenencias soltando gruñidos enojados, probablemente cansado de todo el escandalo mediático que rodeaba su vida.

Ella hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Hermano, todos están vinculándote con la mesera y todas las chicas están sufriendo—dijo Jaime. Había pretendido que las palabras fueran una burla, pero ya no sabía si sus amigos se lo tomarían como un chiste, en cualquier caso, no es que tuvieran sentido del humor; juraría que no era bienvenido—. Rae, deberías leer los comentarios.

Apartó la mirada.

Se encogió de hombros— No me interesa.

—No quiero saber nada—Damian se colocó la mochila en la espalda y se encaminó hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas—. Ya no puedo pedir café— gruñó.

Garfield apareció con su tablet acompañado por Conner—¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Robin…

Damian lo empujó, y se fue azotando la puerta tan fuerte que envió una corriente de aire. Chico Bestia retrocedió emitiendo quejas, el aparato casi se resbaló entre sus manos como la mantequilla.

Conner se rio agarrando su estómago, burlándose de su amigo.

—¿Qué le sucede?

Raven suspiró.

A veces le sorprendía lo denso que son esos dos, Jaime podía ser más tranquilo, pero en cuanto a los sentimientos y lo que experimentaban sus compañeros lo desconocía totalmente, mientras que Garfield solo veía la verdad si se presentaba frente a frente y le bailaba.

Sobre Conner, bueno, dudaba que viera algo más que su propia vanidad.

—Esta frustrado—dijo ella.

Garfield y Jaime intercambiaron miradas, finalmente se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Conner se seguía burlando de sus amigos por un motivo que escapaba de sus conocimientos. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente reaccionara así cuando hablaba, ya que lo relacionaban con sus poderes y su aura misteriosa, asumían que veía algo que los demás no, en algunos casos era real, en otros el problema era ellos.

Raven miró fijamente el libro.

El regalo entre sus manos, el latido de su corazón, el fuego en sus mejillas, que se quemaría hasta las cenizas.

No estaba hecha para amar.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.   
> Esta historia tendrá tres partes, porque la autora tenía asuntos con resolver con cierta trama…Sin spoiler, lo prometo.   
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes ni el mundo me pertenece, sino a DC y Warner. No lucro ni planeo hacerlo.  
> Tampoco es mía la poesía ni las rimas que aparecen en este capitulo (Ya sabrás de que habló)

***  
—Que divertido—Garfield sonrió y Raven hizo una mueca. 

Los demonios sonrieron al ver que había perdido y los ángeles apartaron la mirada, alejándose del dolor. 

—¿Por qué estás conmigo?

La frase salió dura y fría, como si le estuviera preguntando a un criminal porque se decidió por esa vida. Estaba cansada y enojada, harta de pasar en la incertidumbre de que voz tanto la quería y no cumplir con sus expectativas, de estarse preguntando qué sería de Garfield si Terra no hubiera muerto, y deseaba sacarlo de sus venas. 

Veía claramente el desinterés, estaba tatuado en su alma y él no se daba cuenta.

Si le daba una razón para quedarse…

Garfield levantó la vista—¿Disculpa?

Es ahora o nunca. 

—Tal vez deberías liberarme—Se apoyó en la encimera. Sus manos se clavaron en la suave tela de la ropa, como un ancla; no había esperado que su corazón se estrujará, no dejaba de gritar golpeando las paredes para que se detuviera, pero su mente le recordaba que era la chica que sobrevivió al infierno. Su fuerza—. ¿Por qué estás conmigo? —Repitió. 

De pronto está cansada de construir muros alrededor de la relación para verlos caer una y otra vez. Ya no quiere murmurar que están bien a los demás cuando se ignoraban mutuamente, de tener discusiones ruidosas solo para que terminará volviendo, ofreciendo flores y abrazos, como si eso fuera suficiente para convencerla, había desperdiciado noches enteras tratando de encajar sus diferencias, observando al cielo y susurrando a sus dioses para terminar con todo esto. 

Le habían enseñado en historias que el amor debía doler, sino no valdría la pena al final. Lo conoces, te enamoras, sufres hasta que obtienes tu final feliz, costo y premio. 

A la mierda este amor. 

Si está jugando que simplemente que se lo dijera. 

Él le envió una mirada dolorosa, dejó su celular a un lado— Rae…

No, no harían esto de nuevo. 

Retrocedió. 

Garfield se puso de pie alisando su pijama y por primera vez en meses lo vio adoptar una expresión de seriedad. Caminó lentamente, como pisando agujas y extendió sus manos tratando de juntarlas, pero se apartó negando con la cabeza de forma reiterada. 

—Te quiero. Rae, por favor—Una de sus manos acarició su mejilla. Le pasó el cabello corto detrás de la oreja—. Te quiero solo a ti. Nadie más. 

Retrocedió alejando sus manos, y murmuro: —Sabes que no es cierto. 

No se percató de lo mucho que dolía hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. Se volvieron una maldición, una verdad que volvía polvo los corazones, pero para Raven no es una sensación inusual, más como escuchar las últimas palabras de un condenado. 

Ella se cruzó de brazos ignorando su rostro— Los dos sabemos que esto iba a acabar así. 

Garfield negó con la cabeza y juntó sus frentes, ya no pudo luchar contra esto. Veía su aura tejiéndose de azul profundo, un tono que no veía a menudo, pero no era igual que cuando cierta persona murió en sus brazos, no es esa tristeza. 

No era lo mismo. 

Su cabello verde es suave, olía a shampoo elaborado de plantas, como un bosque y su aliento a leche, tal un gato; sus manos ahuecaron sus mejillas siendo tiernas y suaves. Casi se derritió, una parte de ella quería quedarse solo para recibir su atención y cariño, le contaba historias de cómo se podrían reconstruir y evolucionar, comería de las sobras por un tiempo más hasta que se diera cuenta que esta malnutrida y enferma. 

Su padre se burló de ella por ser demasiado tonta, se rio de Garfield y la situación. 

—Vamos, Raven. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo—dijo. Una de sus manos bajó hasta su mandíbula para recorrer el cuello y asentarse en la nuca, queriendo que se aproximaran todavía más—. No dejes esto. No nos hagas esto. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

Sal de esto. Es ahora o nunca. 

Se apartó, negando con la voz rota y los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Tal vez esto fue una debilidad, un ciclo vicioso, por mucho tiempo fue su toxina, una droga que la estaba destruyendo cada día, pero seguía tomando aferrada a los efectos placenteros, a la dependencia y el hábito ignoraba los factores adversos. 

Algo que te hacía sentir tan bien no podía dañarte, ¿No?

—No volveré a lo mismo. Hemos estado mucho tiempo así, Gar—La miró; sus ojos verdes reflejan dolor y jura que va a extrañar tenerlo tan cerca—. Piensa en el futuro, serías infeliz a mi lado; sé sincero nunca vas a amarme. Seremos miserables juntos. 

—¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Por qué actuaba como si fuera su culpa? Sabia de lo que estaba hablando, veía lo que les estaba doliendo. Ella dio el golpe final, pero esa pelea ya inició hace mucho.   
La respuesta fue clara— Porque no soy ella. 

Él retrocedió, abriendo la boca y cerrándola, incapaz de contestar. Garfield estaba dolido, sus palabras fueron como puñales y se sintió terrible, pero es la verdad; Raven no es Terra y está agotada de fingir que él la ama. 

Por ocho meses ella fue un fantasma, un espectro que amenaza en los rincones, Raven sentía su presencia imperceptible en los ojos del chico que juraba que la amaba; él corría detrás de alguien que nunca le pertenecería y convirtió su tormento con ella, llevándola amarrada con cadenas con caricias. Las cadenas no dolerían hasta que lastimaran sus muñecas, sus caricias se convirtieron en alfileres y jamás reconocería que es su culpa.

Está bien, la aceptaría. 

No nombró directamente a Terra, pero no es un tabú en su boca. Después de dos años, el nombre de la ex integrante de los Titanes todavía dolía, era una herida que nunca sanaría para Garfield, quizás viviría para siempre, clavada a sus huesos y corriendo por sus venas.

Ella lo golpeó duro en un lugar vulnerable y se sintió incorrecto, como profanar un templo sagrado, pero no tenía otra manera de mostrarle la verdad. Antes de que fueran novios, eran amigos y Raven lo arruinó todo. 

Su amistad, su amor y compañerismo. 

Agacha la cabeza. 

—Hey, tortolos. 

Dick sonríe en la puerta y su novia frunce el ceño, dándose cuenta de que algo está mal, pero para entonces Raven ya se había ido. 

Un millón de pensamientos pasan por su mente, como un remolino. Cuando abre la puerta del techo de la torre el cielo es una sopa de grises espesa, no hay rastros de los rayos del sol, sino la promesa de una lluvia.   
***   
Siempre volvía a la calle Riva cada vez que un recuerdo la atormenta. 

Gotham tiene el encanto de una pintura de Francisco de Goya, algo oscuro y retorcido, posee la Torre Wayne, un estándar del progreso para la ciudad; Raven recuerda su boca abierta tratando de analizar la inmensidad de la fortuna y el poderío de la familia millonaria de la ciudad del murciélago, Metrópolis brillaba como el sol en verano, era hermosa y amplia, custodiada por el héroe más poderoso del mundo, pero no se comparaba con la magnificencia de la Torre Wayne, el Dailey Planet parecía apenas una figura más que se mezclaba con la ciudad, en su tiempo en Azarath estuvo rodeada de una belleza increíble y templos, Jump City era insignificante en comparación con los lugares que vieron sus ojos, era una ciudad con olor a puerto, cuyos habitantes dependían de la costa y el turismo. 

Gotham tiene la Torre Wayne, Metrópolis al Dailey Planet y Azarath tenía sus templos, pero ninguno posee la calle Riva. 

Cuando Raven se incorporó a los Titanes, era un niña dolida y asustada, que vio muertes, destrucción y habitó en el infierno amando a un ser que era incapaz de sentir, valorar y merecer el amor, pero ella lo había hecho. Ese fue su error. 

Se sentía como una extraña, una entidad invisible que vagaba por las calles de una ciudad extranjera; lucía como una niña, pero por dentro se sentía mucho mayor. Starfire le había dado la mano, como si necesitara una dirección, la sostuvo con tanta dulzura que casi lloró porque hace mucho tiempo la habían acariciado con el mismo tipo de amor.   
Las emociones vinieron a ella como el viento, era una corriente fuerte que la empujó hacia atrás casi soltando la mano de la princesa alienígena, pero simplemente le susurró que no se asustará. Raven había fruncido el ceño porque es probable que pensará que se espantó por la cantidad de personas que deambulaban por las calles y no puede estar más lejos de la realidad. 

Dick sonrió ante la escena. Aun a metros de distancia percibió la calidez, como el corazón del héroe latió con fuerza, como el trote de un caballo y él casi cayó al suelo derretido, creyó que no podría ser más claro, era obvio que deseaba a la recién bautizada líder de los Titanes. 

Hizo una mueca, queriendo alejarse de esta situación. 

Raven no deseaba esta familiaridad, no se la merecía después de sus elecciones. Tarde o temprano saldría mal, la profecía fue escrita en piedra, era imposible de borrar y fue la primera vez que consideró seriamente perderse en las calles y desaparecer para siempre. 

Starfire la llevó de la mano hacia una tienda, deseosa porque se pruebe un atuendo que vio en un maniquí, pero la visión de la niña estuvo enfocada en un callejón, no parecía parte de la ciudad con sus edificios y calles grises. Era un rincón con el piso empedrado, pequeñas casas pintadas en distintos colores, cuadradas como cajas de fósforos con bonitas terrazas adornadas por flores y plantas. Los restaurantes servían pizzas, espaguetis y todo tipo de platillos típicos, las personas se reunían alrededor de mesas conversando con sus familiares y familias. 

Observaba a personas leyendo, riendo con sus hijos y parejas dándose la mano. 

El aura estaba teñida de rosa, un color que no había visto nunca en una concentración así parecía el cielo en un atardecer. 

—Si quieres podemos ir—Dick ofreció.

Ella asintió, sin mostrar emoción. 

Años después seguía pasando por la calle Riva, ese callejón oculto que no correspondía con la ciudad, justo como ella. La calle Riva era suya, con su atmosfera relajada, pequeños restaurantes familiares, heladerías y librerías, era su secreto, nadie sabía lo mucho que le gustaba. 

Raven había empezado y terminado libros en este lugar. Creo memorias, como una capsula enterrada de la que pocos tenían conocimiento. 

Era demasiado íntimo. 

Sabía que su casa está con sus amigos, las personas que considera como familia, que morirían por ella y los protegería con su vida. No se trata de un lugar, pero sí alguna vez se asentaría sería en esta calle.

Arrendaría un departamento en la calle Riva, tal vez en el segundo piso de esa librería con el nombre impronunciable que se especializa en clásicos y novelas de misterio, tendría un gato o un perro como mascota que caminaría a su lado, leería en las bancas y se sentiría muy bien. Reconstruía su relación consigo misma. 

Era un bonito sueño. 

Se sentó en una silla esperando su café. 

Extrajo el libro del bolso. La primera edición de El Cuervo brillaba con su portada gastada, se había convertido en un símbolo, una señal de que sus sentimientos tienen que ser desechados en la basura, el momento en que se dio cuenta y pasó una mano sobre el objeto, acariciando la imagen del ave. 

Frunció el ceño. 

Su corazón emitió un latido doloroso, pero no estaba enferma. Había pasado por esta situación antes, conocía está emoción y no iba a permitir que siguiera adelante. 

¿Cómo es que diferenciaba si le comenzó a gustar o era una confusión tonta en un momento bajo? 

No es que tuviera mucha experiencia en torno a las relaciones. Su relación anterior era la prueba viviente, desde entonces había hecho un cálculo, tal vez el desenlace no fue del todo su culpa, pero Raven tendía a aferrarse a personas que nunca sentirían lo mismo por ella, amaba y esperaba que lo hicieran devuelta. Su padre, sus hermanos demoníacos, Garfield...

Damian solo sería un número más en su lista. Él ya estaba pasando un mal momento para que tuviera una confusión, no necesitaba más drama en su vida, ¿Dónde entraba ella? 

Raven iba a destruir su relación, debía acabar con todo. 

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó con Garfield, no podía pasarle esto ahora. Era solo un gusto pasajero, un aleteo y se iría, como una mariposa.

¿Su corazón se olvidó tan rápido de Chico Bestia? Casi negó con la cabeza, todavía se le atoraba las palabras al verlo y deseaba que le confesará la verdad, dar una explicación mejor de porque lo abandonó, porque lo dejó antes de que él lo hiciera y lo dejó dolido en la acera, pero es diferente, es ese tipo de cariño acompañado de malos recuerdos, ese que pide una disculpa y lo exige. 

Con Damian es diferente, fue estúpido por su parte…

No pudo evitar sentirse terrible. Se sentía como una mala persona, desear un amigo era lo peor que podía pasarle, lo había visto por años como su mejor amigo, se ayudaban mutuamente cuando se derrumban por alguna circunstancia y vaya, que tenían, hablan sobre libros y películas, puede sentarse, compartir un té y charlar sobre una época de la historia con Damian y le respondería con el mismo interés. 

Azar, ella iba a arruinarlo todo. 

No sientas, se dijo. No comiences, sí lo haces querrás más. No eres esa clase de chica. 

Él se merecía a una joven hija de una familia adinerada, una princesa de Gotham e incluso una modelo, sí ellas no se fijaban en su mejor amigo por su atractivo, lo harían por lo que representa. Escuchaba que esa clase de prácticas entre familias poderosas era usual (Como una novela), aunque no podía imaginar a Bruce Wayne estar de acuerdo con eso.   
Raven no era más que una mestiza, una mitad humana y demonio; alguien que desconocía muchas costumbres terrestres, un nombre anónimo que se forjó desde las profundidades del infierno. Una abominación, una protegida, la destrucción y la chica que se convirtió en un héroe escondida bajo una capucha. 

Una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, como si alguien o algo la estuviera vigilando. El aire fue una mezcla de rosa y verde, que había visto en pocas personas; no es un secreto que Raven puede ver el aura, normalmente estarían teñidas de rojo, amarillo, azul, violeta hasta dorado, pero el verde resultó difícil de hallar. 

Solo había visto este tono de verde en alguien. 

—Bendita casualidad. 

Levantó la vista reprimiendo un escalofrío. Por pura inercia el libro se deslizó hacia adelante, casi lo arrancó de sus dedos, y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, como un fuego fugaz; apareció y se fue al instante. 

¿Qué hacía él aquí? 

Si no fuera por la voz, no lo reconocería. Damian Wayne estaba parado a su lado con unos lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos, una delgada bufanda blanca con patrones negros y su habitual polera negra doblada a la perfección hasta los codos. 

Titus apareció con la lengua afuera, aparentemente cansado y cuando se percató de su presencia, se acercó batiendo la cola. Ella sonrió ante la emoción del perro y lo acarició, esté lamió su mano hasta el brazo. 

Él se sentó en una silla en frente. Le sorprendió verlo abandonar la torre, desde el drama en las redes sociales no había querido pronunciarse con respecto a nada con ninguna de sus identidades.

Batman, la Liga de la Justicia y los Titanes le sugirieron soluciones, desde comunicados oficiales hasta videos dando sus razones, pero lo descartó con una mano y se enfocó en el entrenamiento. Él no hizo más, se encerró y mejoró sus técnicas (En su opinión, no lo necesitaba), ahora estaba aquí, frente a ella mostrando la mayor parte de su rostro.

Tal vez Damian se cansó, era una persona activa, estaba bastante segura de que en el tiempo que se conocían no vio un solo día de holgazanería, mantenía sus manos ocupadas; cuando no estaba patrullando, entrenaba, cuando no entrenaba se dedicaba a la investigación, o se encarga de la limpieza de la habitación, afilaba sus armas o se comunicaba con la mansión Wayne pidiendo una actualización sobre los acontecimientos. 

"Debes mantener vigilados a tus enemigos como a tus aliados" 

"Estamos hablando de tu familia, Damian" le respondió. 

"Es igual" 

Levantó una ceja—Te preguntaría por la bufanda, pero no quiero insultar tu gusto. 

—Esta bufanda está confeccionada para volverme invisible a las cámaras. 

Se mordió los labios para no reír. Damian no apreciaría la risa a su costa, pero lo encontró gracioso. 

—¿Cómo un superpoder?

Rodó los ojos.   
—Fue diseñado por…—Miró hacia la mesa, más concretamente al libro interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos viajaron del objeto a Raven, como intentando cuadrar dos cosas distintas en una sola escena y quiso nunca sacarlo de su bolso—. Es de una tienda en línea—Se corrigió. Ahora su voz mucho más acomodada, cómoda—. Muchas celebridades la usan para que le sea imposible a los paparazzi tomar fotos. 

Pensó en eso. 

La gente se había calmado un poco, básicamente porque Robin desapareció asignando misiones en lugares apartados, lo que más le sorprendió fue que no protestará. Al inicio había creído que la negatividad no lo afectaba, que apagaría todas las opiniones y se enfocaría en sí mismo, pero Damian había actuado como un animal herido, cada vez que una cámara apuntaba hacia su rostro se transformaba en una versión más huraña, mordía con sus palabras cuando se hablaba de su reputación y se fue apartando de los Titanes para ser solo visto en cortos periodos del día.

Hace una semana que no lo ve. 

—No sabía que conocías este lugar. 

Por mucho tiempo pensó que la calle Riva era suya. No es un lugar concurrido, cuando compites contra tiendas de lujo, festivales y ferias, una calle empedrada sacada de una película antigua no es una gran novedad. 

Él levantó una ceja. 

—Grayson dijo que no me acosarían aquí. 

—¿Dick?  
Se encogió de hombros.

Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y los músculos resaltaban debajo de la delgada tela, se sintió celosa de que el material lo abrazará resaltando la perfección de su cuerpo. Su piel tostada se oscureció con los años producto de la exposición de los rayos del sol sin protección, era fuerte y fue adquiriendo nuevas cicatrices. 

Miró sus manos, una colección de cicatrices como hilos de color plata recorrían sus dedos, una de ellas atravesaba sus muñecas. Quería saber que había pasado, preguntar por si es que dolía con el frio y sí realmente llevaba hacia el otro lado. 

Era como una flor marchita imprimida en su piel. Una cicatriz es un parche de piel que crece sobre una herida, insensibles al tacto, pero ¿Sentiría algo si la tocaba?

No empieces. 

—Él nombró esta calle—Damian no parecía muy impresionado, aunque sus expresiones son difíciles de leer. Al inicio encontró esto frustrante, le recordaba al aura de Batman, una nube que no lograba desvanecer para ver el verdadero color, pero su hijo fue de un color verde como sus ojos, pero su exterior había sido esculpido en base de entrenamiento duros, manipulación emocional, control y dolor. Ahora el verde es opaco, como el musgo seco—. Me prometió que nadie me molestaría. 

Observó la bufanda. 

—Entonces, eso es solo por precaución y…

Fue interrumpida por el mesero cargando con su café, una dona espolvoreada en azúcar y la especialidad de la casa, unas deliciosas focaccias. Sintió el tirón de hambre en el estómago cuando el olor a oliva y especies llegó hasta su olfato. 

Damian frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué? — Tomó un sorbo del café, la bebida estaba en su punto perfecto. El restaurante Costa es pequeño, rustico con esa fachada de piedra y las sillas hechas con madera tallada a mano; sintió el impulso de defenderlo—. Si es…

—No he dicho nada—Hizo una mueca. Lo diría—. Solo me preguntaba porque estabas tan callada y seria en la Torre, mientras que aquí le muestras más emoción a esa dona que a los Titanes—dijo. 

Dejó el café de lado. 

Tenía razón. 

—Tú también has estado callado.

Damian se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda. Titus jugaba alrededor de una fuente, bebiendo el agua y dejando que unos niños lo acariciaran, desde aquí sentía las risas y nombres cariñosos que le dedicaban y el animal se bañaba con el amor, su dueño casi sonrió. Casi. 

En este momento luce como si alistara sus armas para una batalla, su expresión es decidida y salvaje, y tiene que…

—¿Es por Garfield?

Retrocede, y un balde agua fría cae sobre su cuerpo. 

—¿Qué?

La incertidumbre pasa por su rostro y lo endurece. 

¿Por qué hacía esto? Raven ve un sentimiento, cree que sus poderes lo han tocado y se adentraría, pero lo bloquea al instante por completo, sus emociones y sentimientos están pintadas debajo de un lienzo oscuro. La dejaba ciega, solo creyendo que tenían confianza para revelar una porción de sí mismo. 

La sorprende que nombre a su antigua pareja, ya que no manifestó interés hacia su relación. Damian no sentimental, probablemente se burlaría de las explicaciones melosas que su hermano mayor tanto quería que se le metiera a la cabeza, Jason tendría una más sucia, llena de sexo desmedido y le agregaría traiciones, solo por el drama, Tim daría una charla sobre los procesos químicos se detonaban al presentarse alguien nos trajera, pero él no estaba interesado, lo ve como una necesidad, una pequeña distracción en su eterna cruzada. 

—Ustedes terminaron. 

Como si eso explicará todo, pero ¿Y si lo hacía? Después de la ruptura con Garfield se sumió en la meditación, apagaría la voz de su padre, pero la seguía a todas partes y le repetía lo que es en realidad. 

Se convirtió en espinas. Si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente solo se ganaría un pinchazo, no había flores en primera ni hojas en verano, así que se guarda en la soledad y promete que no será tocada. 

La cara de Garfield se transformó en un castigo, sí solo no lo hubiera herido. Ya es tarde, él esta alerta cuando está cerca y sabe por qué. 

Realmente lo entiende. 

Damian la miró a los ojos— Sé que fue una ruptura difícil. 

Bajó la mirada. 

—Lo fue. 

No mintió, no hay necesidad. Su afirmación fue como un consuelo, solo necesitaba dejarlo ir. 

—Lo siento. 

Levantó la cabeza. Nunca escuchó al hijo de Murciélago de Gotham disculparse con nadie, esas frases no estaban en su boca, su tono fue suave, como la calma después de una tormenta. 

Sonrió. 

Compartieron una mirada larga. Al principio se veía serio, a pesar de no tener puesta su máscara de Robin se sentía como un antifaz, ocultaba la verdadera emoción reflejada en sus ojos. 

Damian sonrió.

Un hoyuelo se marchó en su mejilla, y se formaron arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, haciendo que se vean más pequeñas, dulcificó su expresión, como si nunca hubiera pasado por tormentos. Era diferente a cualquier otra sonrisa que había visto, no es arrogante, ni de victoria o presunción, este no era el asesino entrenado destinado a convertir al mundo en una distopia, no es el niño enojado y vengativo que luchaba por encontrar un lugar al lado de un padre emergiendo como Robin, no es el hijo de un multimillonario famoso, ni el héroe que todos odiaban, sino Damian. Fue suave y bello.

La primera vez que observó una sonrisa genuina de Damian Wayne fue en la calle Riva. 

Entonces, supo que cometió un error y no volvería a ver la calle Riva de la misma manera. Esta calle había representado intimidad, inicios y finales de novelas, el mejor café que había probado, sabores que no probó antes, reflexiones y la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de alguien. Se había enredado a su alma, los recuerdos perdieron relevancia comparado con este momento y una sensación de miedo a la perdida se instaló en su estómago, como un golpe. 

Termina la historia. Ahora. 

La sonrisa de Raven desapareció de su rostro. 

***  
Raven había subido las escaleras cuando el sol apenas acariciaba las montañas, una manta colgando de su hombro, un té humeando, flotando a sus espaldas y un libro debajo del brazo. 

El techo de la Torre de los Titanes daba una vista general de la ciudad. El soplo del viento fue fuerte, cargando desde el norte, el cielo degradado de colores y un puñado de estrellas aún permanecían en el firmamento. 

Las gaviotas volaron alrededor de la construcción, graznando como si estuvieran anunciando el inicio del día. El aire estaba congelado, como meter la cabeza dentro de un refrigerador y su nariz fue besada por el frio. 

Hace años leía aquí, con la tranquilidad y el asombro por el amanecer. Normalmente, la torre estaba llena de ruido, gritos y desorden, por lo que es imposible leer y luchaba por hallar la soledad alrededor siete adolescentes con peculiaridades, más una princesa alienígena con tendencia a incinerar comida y su novio con un sentido paterno muy activado.   
Es una combinación extraña, pero funciona. 

Se sentó en el piso envolviendo la manta alrededor de sus hombros reprimiendo un escalofrió, sorbió un trago de té verde y miró el amanecer, asombrada por los colores. 

’’Humpty Dumpty se sentó en lo alto de un muro  
y se cayó con un gran golpe al suelo…

La almohadilla de los dedos acarició la ilustración percibiendo el relieve y la tinta de la ilustración del huevo sentado en un muro con la pequeña Alicia observando. 

—¿Crees que desaparezca sí no lo tomas?

Damian se sentó aun con el uniforme de Robin puesto; su rostro muestra cortes y los colores morados comienzan a manifestarse en el punto alto de su mejilla izquierda. 

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Patrulla. 

Resiste la tentación de rodar los ojos. Siempre tan expresivo. 

Lo observó—Luces cansado. 

Él resopla, pero no la contradice y eso es una confirmación. Damian había estado detrás de una pandilla de asaltantes, y recientemente fue llamado por Batman estando fuera por dos semanas, fotos salieron a la luz en revistas y las redes sociales sobre el evento de beneficencia que reunía a la familia en honor a Martha Wayne, sin embargo, sí Bruce Wayne lo convocó no sería únicamente para eso, el vigilante estaba teniendo para contener al Joker. 

Raven sabe que requirió a toda la familia. 

Cuando Damian llegó esta enojado y se pasa todo el tiempo en las patrullas, así que estuvo conviviendo con sus hermanos y necesita quitarse las burlas, discusiones y el fastidio de encima. 

Tres días después lo tiene en frente con las piernas temblando y el sudor deslizándose en gotas por la frente. 

—Deberías dormir—Le recomienda. 

Chasquea la lengua y su pecho sube y baja— Cuando tenía siete años estuve despierto por cuatro días, solo alimentándome de la vegetación del lugar y el agua del río. Esto no es nada para mí. 

Se imagina a un niño abandonado en medio del bosque, hambriento y famélico. No le parece que es un logro.

Hace una mueca. 

—¿Qué?

Elige no expresarlo. Podría tomarlo como una crítica, o irritarse, Damian no es conocido por su tolerancia a los argumentos de los demás, sobre todo cuando se trata de su pasado, e igualmente ¿Quién es ella para discutir sobre su historia?

—Nada. 

Vuelve a leer el libro. 

Ni los caballos ni los hombres del rey  
pudieron armarlo de nuevo.’’

—Es una de mis rimas favoritas—declara, somnoliento. 

Raven hace una mueca. 

Él la mira, sus ojos luchan por cerrarse y puede ver la lucha por mantenerse sentado…Sí solo no fuera tan orgulloso. 

Un impulso se abre paso por su interior y piensa en el adolescente que le regalo un libro, el que apareció en la calle Riva acompañado por su mascota, que hablaba sobre poesías y rimas cuando el cansancio está a punto de derribarlo. Le quita el antifaz, este es suave y casi lo siente como una masa en sus manos, él se protesta, pero son solo balbuceos. 

—Voy a golpear a Drake y…—No distingue lo suficiente; su cabeza cae y se endereza frunciendo el ceño varias veces. Raven casi sonríe—. Padre y…Por poco secuestran a Grayson…—Intenta formular una frase completa, pero la voz simplemente lo abandona. Antes de que caiga al suelo, lo agarra del brazo con delicadeza y lo ayuda a recostarse en el suelo e hizo una pelota su manta a modo de almohada—. Me gustan las rimas.

Una carcajada resuena en el tejado. 

—¿Siempre estas tan hablador en las mañanas?

Él gruñe. 

—Debo tener un poema por aquí—Abre el libro.

’’Es justo allí  
a mitad de camino entre  
el huerto desnudo  
y el huerto verde,  
cuando las ramas están a punto  
de estallar en flor,  
en rosa y blanco,  
que tememos lo peor.’’

Toma aire para leer el próximo párrafo cuando es interrumpida. 

—El peligro de la esperanza. Robert Frost.

Un recuerdo la saluda después de años. Cuando el mundo casi se acaba y su padre había sido introducido en el cristal, sintió su hedor emanando de esa pequeñez, su poder y maldad en la palma, no podía ser descuidada y tonta como la última vez; el mundo no se merecía la destrucción y sus amigos por poco murieron, aceptó quedarse en el infierno para protegerlos, pero él la convenció como pudo, citando poesía de Robert Frost. 

—Estás lleno de sorpresas. 

Ese permanente ceño fruncido desapareció y enterró su rostro en la manta, cerrando los ojos. 

Se sumió en la incertidumbre por unos minutos. 

Lo observó dormir murmurando que no es esa chica y no caería tan fácil. 

Tomó su té de un solo trago. 

Él se despertó una hora después murmurando y tambaleándose hasta su habitación, no salió en todo el día. 

Raven se dedicó a meditar, mientras Starfire y Dick entrenaban juntos. 

Puede sentir unos ojos desde el otro lado, aun sin abrir los ojos sabe quién es. Desde unos metros identifica esa aura y presencia, los colores de su alma son de un profundo amarillo como la arena. 

Garfield la observa con aprensión, como si tuviera conocimiento de un detalle desconocido. 

Su interior se retuerce como un gusano, queriendo que le quite los ojos de encima. Solo quiere alejarlo.   
***   
A la mañana siguiente Robin aparece en el techo, la siguiente y subsiguiente. 

Damian está ahí, tendría un nuevo libro esperando y ella sentiría que se convertía en su nueva religión; eran como niños pequeños que chocaban los hombros y tratan de aprender algo novedoso. 

No hablan mucho. 

Raven tomaba su té bañada por los rayos nacientes del sol detrás de las montañas, el viento haría que su cabello volara en diferentes direcciones y estaría cubierta por su gruesa manta. Absorbía el silencio cuando lo observaba leer a Walt Whitman, Charles Dickens y Herman Melville después de una patrulla nocturna donde se escondía de los ojos de la gente. 

Nadie ha visto a Damian Wayne en un mes. 

Robin es un vigilante que se refugia en el humo y en las misiones con los Titanes, participaría y se alejaría. 

’’¿No te molesta?’’ preguntó un día empujada por la valentía. Desde la cancelación fue reservado, huyendo de las grandes masas y comportándose como una entidad invisible. 

Él no levantó la vista de su lectura ’’¿De qué hablas?’’

’’El odio de la gente en internet’’

Frunce el ceño, procesando sus palabras ’’Las opiniones de las ovejas despreciables no merecen la pena’’ 

’’Deberías imprimirlo en una tarjeta’’

Sonrió ‘’’No soy un influencer, ni una celebridad, Raven. Soy un vigilante y no necesitó la validación de terceros…Solo me gustaría tener privacidad’’

Raven lo entendía.   
***   
Esa mañana se sintió extraña, como cuando tienes un nudo en la garganta que está a punto de ceder. 

Damian no había vuelto durante tres días, ya que se encontraba en una misión con sus hermanos, por lo tanto, no hubo conversaciones en el techo, libros y té de hierbas, almuerzos en la calle Riva y se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañó. No pasaban todo el día juntos, no pensaba durante más de una hora en él, pero se instaló en su rutina con esos pequeños y significativos momentos, eran pedazos de sus días que ganaron contra las vacilaciones. 

Estaba deseosa por más. 

Nadie tenía porque saberlo. 

Frente a los Titanes se comportaron tan común como siempre, dos colegas; había un acuerdo tácito de silencio entre ambos. Descubrió que le gustaba así, que quería esa privacidad, él no dijo nada, pero sabía que por la vida pública de Damian es complicada que lo que sea que tenían fuera captado por una cámara y expuesto, apuñalando el secreto. Raven no quería encontrarse con su cara en las revistas de adolescentes, o que especularon en torno a quién es, si valora algo es su identidad civil, le daba una sensación de normalidad. 

Raven está aterrada; la voz de su padre la siguió cada mañana cuando preparaba su té en la cocina antes de subir al techo. Traía recuerdos de su relación anterior, unos ojos verdes distantes y tristes, lo que hace sentir tan bien no tendría que destrozarte, con cada pelea tenía una razón para dejar a Garfield y fueron muchas, y no lo quería más. 

Ella sabe que nunca haría algo para lastimarla, conocía su corazón y sus intenciones, pero el amor puede hacerte ver rosas en lugar de espinas. Sólo conocía el amor en los poemas, los libros y las representaciones, decían que el amor es una cosa brillante, pero es ardiente. Siempre intentas verte a ti mismo a través de los ojos de otra persona, la hacía sentir menos sucia y que existía ese cuento donde después del sufrimiento hay una persona esperando, con su corazón en una mano y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, como una pincelada rosa. 

Tal vez solo funciona en humanos. 

Ahora piensa que el amor es una jaula de oro, que te hace sentir que vives en el lujo y tienes todas las comodidades de mundo, pero no puedes salir sin luchar, sin enfrentar a la persona que te hizo olvidarte de ti mismo. 

Su padre ya no recurría a los insultos para desestabilizarla, se volvió más cruel trayendo recuerdos que luchaba por enterrar. La lleva a la frustración, el desamor y el enojo que sintió luego de las discusiones, su mente formulando justificaciones y juicios, y su ruptura. 

Parada en la cocina rezando porque salgo bien, no arrepentirse y evitar recordar esto como un gran: ¿Y sí? 

Ella sabe que es su padre aprovechando su temor, pero no puede evitar pensar que es mucho mejor mirar a los ojos a la verdad y que una parte sí está contenta de que Damian no esté. 

Espera que se tarde lo suficiente para olvidar su sonrisa, quemar su presencia de la calle Riva y subir al techo viendo el atardecer leyendo en silencio, sin sentir que algo falta. Piensa que se estaba metiendo debajo de su piel, entre las cortadas de su pasado con algo que no ha conocido y no sabe como combatirlo; Damian toma lo quiere, sus mecanismos de defensa reaccionan a tiempo. 

Espera que se quede lejos días, semanas, meses y hasta años. 

Yo soy lo único que tienes, niña ingrata. Soy el único que se queda.

Gruñe y murmura un hechizo rápido, apagando su voz. 

Cae en cuenta que no quiere solo tener a su padre como compañía, todavía tiene amigos que le demuestran amor, que no les interesa su vida amorosa solo por su estado. Ese pensamiento le trae paz. 

Raven enciende la tetera. Todavía es de noche cuando se arrastra hasta la cocina con su pijama, y la delgada manta alrededor de sus hombros como una capa improvisada; necesita un té para despertar completamente, aún siente el cansancio en el cuerpo y sus ojos se cierran cuando se apoya en la mesa. 

Está lista para ver el amanecer sola y considera volver a dormir. Con o sin Damian se le había hecho costumbre, era suya, ¿Qué ganaba apegándose como si fuera una extensión?

Está segura de que a Damian no le gustaría que alguien lo consideré de esa forma, además había terminado con ese tema. Estaba mejor sola. 

Alguien carraspea. 

Siente vacilación y temor. Se da vuelta, observando a Garfield parado en la puerta de la cocina, vacila en su lugar, como peleando para salir corriendo o quedarse. 

Su corazón da un golpe. 

Es como releer un libro con un final infeliz, ha visto esto un millón de veces. Ella ya se había dado por vencida, pero volvía cada vez que se estaba sanando y sería débil para caer bajo su cariño, como si eso la llenará, aun así, sentía que el punto final ya fue escrito. 

Llena su taza de agua caliente— Te dejó el resto del agua, si quieres. 

—Raven—Garfield rasca su cabello, inseguro. Baja la cabeza—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Niega con la cabeza. 

—Me levanté a las cinco de la mañana con un propósito—Sus ojos están marcados por las ojeras e hinchados por la falta de sueño. Ella cede (Solo un poco) —. Será un momento.   
La joven se sienta en la mesa aguantando la respiración. Sus manos viajan a la taza abrazando la calidez, y ruega a todos los dioses y espíritus de Azarath para que no terminar en el mismo lugar que hace un mes. 

Aisha, el espíritu hilador del amor y el sufrimiento de Azarath esta riendo de ella. Los monjes la ilustraban como una anciana solitaria que vive en las altas montañas, donde el sol siempre brilla, tirando de los hilos del amor de los mortales e inmortales, es temperamental sí creía que eras bueno, podría enredar tu hilo del amor con otros de forma fácil, sus dedos harían la trenza con detalles, pero sí decidía que no lo merecías, entonces haría un enredo entre el amor y el sufrimiento, condenando a otra persona inocente; sus tutores le tenían miedo, pensaban que tenían que expiar cualquier ofensa contra el espíritu. Piensa que Aisha la odia. 

Se queda callada, como inerte. 

El silencio es incómodo, guarda y trae conversaciones, recuerdos y secretos. 

—Lo siento. 

Frunce el ceño. 

Raven alza una ceja, aun sorprendida por lo que esta diciendo. En más de una ocasión imaginó que en algún momento se disculparía, pero no esperaba que se le quebrara la voz, sentir el dolor reflejándose en su rostro. 

No sabe que decir. Nunca fue buena compartiendo sus sentimientos. 

Probablemente ya lo sabe.

—Fui un novio terrible—dice. Es empática así que siente sus emociones en conflicto, pero una de ellas predomina más que las otras: Culpa—. No te lo merecías.   
Ella esta por hablar, pero la interrumpe con las manos en alto: — Déjame terminar, por favor—Mantiene la mirada baja. Sus manos juegan con una servilleta, doblando y extendiendo el papel—. Desperdicie lo que teníamos. No pienses que no te quise, de hecho, lo hice. Ojalá hubiera sabido quererte mejor—Se encoge de hombros—. Te lastime. 

Hace una mueca. 

Chico Bestia frunce los labios— Ahora mantienes la guarda alta cuando estoy a tu alrededor y sé por qué. Lo siento por tantas cosas y entiendo si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo—Sus manos tiemblan—. Antes de ser novios, fuimos amigos y no pensé en ti. Solo quiero que sepas que vuelvo a esas mañanas todos los días y me siento horrible por como me comporté. No merecías todo lo que te lance cuando lo intentabas, las discusiones, te ignoraba por días para volver a tu puerta pidiendo una oportunidad y me perdonabas. De verdad entiendo sí…

Antes de ser novios, fuimos amigos…

Soy lo único que tienes, niña ingrata. 

Le toma la mano, esta vez no hay luces artificiales ni desprecio— Te perdonó. 

Raven lo dice de verdad. No quiere vivir solo teniendo a su padre como una constante, sería una triste constante y ahora él está enojado, insultándola y gritando porque es débil, crédula y tonta, sin embargo, sonríe. 

Él abre y cierra la boca, sorprendido—¿En serio?

Asiente— No es como si tuviera otra opción, vivimos en el mismo lugar. 

Garfield se ríe y exhala una gran bocanada de aire, toca su pecho sintiendo su corazón y resopla— Dios, creí que me ibas a odiar. Tal vez me maldecirías por toda la eternidad. 

Rueda los ojos. 

—Tal vez lo haga…

—¡Volvemos a ser amigos! —Baila alrededor de la cocina ignorando sus palabras. Vuelve a teñirse de amarrillo y blanco—. Es genial, nena. 

Raven se pone de pie, decidiendo que ya es demasiado. Abraza el libro y usa sus poderes para que la taza levita siguiendo sus pasos. 

—Eres tan ruidoso. 

Esta sonriendo. 

Camina hacia la puerta de la cocina para ver el amanecer, pero la llama y se voltea. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te mereces a una persona que lea Shakespeare o algo así contigo y que bese el suelo por donde pisas—Garfield sonríe—. Puede que seas mitad demonio y tu padre es un monstruo, pero no todo tiene que ser sufrimiento. El amor no es dolor, Rae. 

De nuevo no sabe que decir o hacer, así que asiente. 

Cuando abandona la cocina se da cuenta que ese nudo en la garganta que estuvo aguantando desde que se levantó, ya no existe. Se siente ligera, como abandonar una carga y todos los golpes, cortes e infecciones estuvieran sanando. 

Todavía tiene sus luchas, pero abandonar una hizo que no colapsará. A veces quitarse de encima una hace que el saco no explote. 

Necesitaba esa charla. 

Necesitaba dejarlo ir del todo. 

Mientras sube la escalera hacia el techo siente los rayos del sol ingresando desde la puerta abierta, el viento ligero sobre su rostro y el graznido de las gaviotas, agitadas en el cielo que es una combinación hermosa de rosas, azules y dorados. 

Sus pasos son delicados, como la caída de una pluma y piensa en el cuervo como más que un pájaro que predice tragedias, o en sus plumas negras la consecuencia de la ira de un dios. 

Cuando abre la puerta contiene la respiración. Sentado en el piso escribiendo en una libreta esta Damian, vestido con su ropa de civil y un moretón encima de la ceja, carga con un café y frunce el ceño cada vez que sorbe la bebida. 

Sus manos son rápidas sobre la hoja de papel. 

No se supe que tenía que estar aquí, estaría fuera por un par de días más. 

—Te tardaste. 

No contesta. 

—Selina tuvo un hijo. 

Levanta las cejas. 

—Pensé que tu padre tenía más de una novia—Damian levanta la vista por primera vez. Frunce el ceño—. Ya sabes, Playboy. 

Así que no era solo una misión con sus hermanos, la familia del Murciélago se acaba de agrandar. Honestamente, pensó que el mundo no podría soportar a otro Wayne, pero se equivocó. 

Él no dice nada. 

Raven se sienta en el suelo a su lado, guardando sus distancias. 

—¿Cómo estás con la llegada del nuevo integrante?

—Nueva.

Oh. 

—Felicidades. 

Se quedan en silencio y piensa que es toda la información que va a poder obtener de Damian. Ella abre su libro de poesía justo donde deja el separador, que consiste en una hoja marchita.

—Mi padre es feliz, aunque no lo diga—Continúa escribiendo, solo que esta vez es más lento. La pluma en su mano marcha con suavidad, como reflexionando—. Pensé que Selina seria una meretriz, que le daría alivio carnal y luego se iría, pero mi padre parece…cómodo. Dick dice que lo hace menos intenso. 

Dick. 

Por Azarath, Dick debe estar rebosante de alegría. 

—¿Cómo es la bebe?

Damian hace una mueca.

—Rosada. 

Ella se ríe—Sí, supongo que todos los bebes al inicio lo son. 

—Helena es pequeña, como realmente pequeña, tanto que mi padre teme que se rompa sí alguno de nosotros la carga. Cuando no está llorando, está durmiendo o comiendo—Hace una pausa—. Selina dice que los primeros meses serán así. 

Sonríe. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta a la defensiva. 

—Te cae bien. 

Rueda los ojos. 

—Si soy sincero, mis fichas estaban puestas en el fin de su relación, pero se quedó—Se encoge de hombros. Damian hace que luzca como un resultado improbable en una ecuación—. Drake y Grayson ganaron. Supongo, que está bien. No puedo hacer más que soportar. 

Raven se ríe. 

—No es gracioso— Su tono no es enojado, no gira ese tono rojo de advertencia y sabe que todo esta bien. 

Baja la mirada hacia el libro y disfruta de un sorbo de su te. 

Miró a Damian, que continúo escribiendo en su libreta; los rayos del sol bañaron su rostro, su piel es de un tono bronceado, y sus ojos verdes deambulan por la libreta, concentrado en lo que sea que quiere plasmar.

Cierra los ojos, y siente el sabor a las hierbas en su boca. 

Siente que sus hombros chocan con los suyos, es una presión cálida y peligrosa. Cada una de sus moléculas le pide más, y no debería estar permitiendo esto, pero no se aparta, ni detiene a su corazón en su latido desenfrenado. 

Nadie ha sabido de Robin desde hace dos meses y el internet se enfoca en el siguiente drama. 

Damian Wayne se deja fotografiar, pero los paparazzi no están interesados en vender a las grandes revistas de chisme fotos de una bufanda, así que desaparecen de a poco. 

Raven dejó atrás una relación y vacilante se pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que tiene aquí?

Es en este momento que se da cuenta que, si sangra, sería el ultimo en saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.   
> Subiré la versión en ingles mañana, ya que tiene que pasar por revisiones, porque esta chica no tiene un ingles fluido y me ayudan.   
> Tengo un punto que tocar: Sobre Garfield y Raven, sentí que no podía avanzar a la siguiente parte sin cerrar el circulo en torno a su ruptura, y sé que no siempre existen las despedidas apropiadas en cuanto a las relaciones, pero sentí necesario que tuvieran esa conversación.   
> Quise añadir a Selina y Bruce, y su hija, porque vi cierta imagen de un futuro comic y se me hizo hermoso y precioso.   
> Por cierto, ¿Quién esta nervioso por la próxima película animada? Me da mucha tristeza que se terminé, sigo estas películas desde hace años, pero entiendo que no todo es para siempre.   
> Que triste.   
> Lo que me pone más triste es que probablemente esta sea el único medio que veamos a Raven y Damian Wayne funcionando como pareja.   
> (Si es que es cannon en la película esta seria la primera vez que Raven se queda con un Robin. Lo que es genial)   
> En fin, ya me extendí.   
> Si te gusto deja un comentario y nos vemos en la ultima parte.


	3. Parte 3

’’Damian Wayne tiene una novia y es hermosa’’  
’’Es una pena que el hijo de Bruce Wayne ya tenga pareja’  
’’Los shippeo tanto.’’  
’’Tessa Collingwood y Damian Wayne son tan hermosos. Dios, se ven tan enamorados’’  
’’Necesito que alguien me mire como Tessa a Damian’’  
Tessa Collingwood es una actriz británica, conocida en su mayoría por protagonizar series de adolescentes. Su fama explotó cuando participó en una serie de Netflix sobre la vida desenfrenada de adolescentes adinerados, la serie era cuestionable en muchos sentidos, pero potenció las carreras de sus estrellas; Tessa Collingwood acumuló más de tres millones de seguidores en sus cuentas, siendo toda una celebridad en Instagram luciendo hermosa en todas sus fotos. La actriz es preciosa con cabello largo rojo como el fuego, un rostro salpicado de pecas y grandes ojos azules, además de una sonrisa inocente.  
Las fotografías que circulaban por el internet se desarrollaban en una subasta, el más joven de los Wayne sostenía una copa de champagne apartado de la multitud, justo al lado de una escultura de hielo en forma de un ángel batiendo unas alas y Tessa Collingwood lucia impresionante en un vestido rojo que resaltaba su pelo, ella está escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su copa. Las siguientes muestran una conversación con Dick y el que suponía es el mánager de la actriz, pero la joven está inclinada como prestando atención a algo que dice Damian y sonríe.  
Conner está celoso y Jaime murmura algo en español sobre la suerte de algunos.  
Él rueda los ojos.  
—¿Cómo es ella, hombre?  
Frunce el ceño, no está dispuesto a hablar sobre nada relacionado a la actriz, ya que se podría malinterpretar, en especial por sus compañeros, que tendían a exagerar todo y sí unas simples fotos podían encender toda esa paranoia unas palabras probablemente los haría explotar. Tira su bolso encima del sofá de la estancia e ignora las preguntas optando por sentarse.  
Jaime resopla— Déjanos algo. Te están relacionando con una actriz y modelo, y estás tan indiferente — Muestra las redes sociales de la actriz en su celular, como si eso le aclara la mente—. ¡Es Tessa Collingwood! Ella ganó un premio a mejor actriz en una serie dramática.  
No dice nada.  
Donna hace una mueca mirando el techo, ni siquiera sabe a quién se están refiriendo y da gracias porque al menos hay una persona razonable en la habitación.  
Superboy no deja de hablar con Garfield sobre la actriz y su presencia en la subasta, así como leen comentarios juntos riendo a carcajadas cuando llaman a Damian un caballero, pero él se niega a seguir con esta conversación.  
Su hermano mayor se sienta a su lado, cruzando sus piernas conteniendo una sonrisa. Le da un codazo— Cuéntales. Ella no paraba de sonreírte.  
—¿Tú también? Me dejó fotografiar por un solo evento y ya inventan una historia de amor tonta—gruñe. Sus palabras están teñidas de rechazo por la idea de que toda esa gente se metiera en su vida. Con el tiempo aceptó que algunos tipos de relaciones son necesarias, pero sí lo considerará no sería en el ojo público. Punto— Tuve que llevar la bufanda.  
—Y a Bruce le hubiera encantado.  
Damian no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada. El viaje desde Gotham hasta Jump City fue más cansado de lo que le gustaría admitir, sumado la subasta de la escultura de Allard, un artista conocido por su estilo tenebroso, se hizo famoso por sus esculturas de demonios sonrientes, los ángeles atormentados y arboles con troncos inclinados; se había sentido fascinado por el trabajo del hombre y los detalles, aunque la gente murmurara lo horripilante que les resultaba.  
El evento fue lento y aburrido, sabía que lo sería, pero habían responsabilidades que veían con ser un Wayne. Compromiso.  
—Dick tienes que contarnos—Insistió Conner—. ¿Es verdad que le ofreció su número de teléfono como dicen las fuentes anónimas?  
El hombre se rió de sólo imaginarlo y Damian se cruzó de brazos.  
Jaime lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo mal.  
Garfield no paraba de leer comentarios en voz alta y hacerles zoom a las fotos.  
Troy ladeó la cabeza, procesando quién es la actriz y porque les interesa tanto.  
Conner bombardeaba a Dick con preguntas, intentado sacar toda la información posible. No podía creer que lo considere un amigo, es un idiota.  
—Prefiero la cancelación.  
Cada uno lo miró. Los ignoró centrándose en sacar del envoltorio las pequeñas estatuas que compró en la subasta, así como un libro escrito a mano por un antiguo poeta árabe anónimo, la pieza esta valorada en menos de un millón de dólares y cómo es de origen desconocido los millonarios no tenían nada que presumir, pero Damian le encontró un valor, tal vez porque también es parte árabe, quizás porque la gente es tonta, en especial las que tienen dinero más superficialidad.  
Su hermano mayor le dirigió una mirada de reojo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva. Guardó todo lo que adquirió en el bolso teniendo cuidado porque se mantuviera en perfecto orden.  
—Estás leyendo mucho últimamente.  
—¿Tiene algo de malo?  
Él levantó las manos, como deteniendo un ataque invisible.  
—No, no quise decir eso, Damian—Negó con la cabeza. Puso un dedo sobre su mentón, pensativo—. Es que te he visto mínimo con dos libros en la semana. Hace tres días te vi leyendo a Lovecraft, luego El cadáver con Lentes o lo que sea…  
Garfield levanta la mirada de su teléfono y lo observa.  
—¿Quién, cariño?  
Kory acaricia el pecho de Dick por detrás, presionando su mentón contra el hombro del héroe. Damian se aparta, despreciando la muestra de cariño de los aparentes lideres del equipo, y todo el equipo formula excusas para irse a otros lugares.  
—Tengo que ir a bañarme con mi lengua—Garfield desaparece por los pasillos.  
La pareja se ríe. Parece que viven en una burbuja azucarada cuando están juntos, todo el tiempo se están tocando y sonríen cada vez que sus miradas se conectan, una vez que comienzan las caricias, no paran y no son para nada tímidos… Damian tiene malos recuerdos.  
Se marcha.  
Él solo quiere su cama. Después de encontrar su cara en el internet y qué este en los dedos de tantas personas que solo quieren involucrarse en el chisme del momento, desea entrenar, usar su tiempo de forma productiva.  
La preparación es un prerrequisito para la victoria.  
Y siempre esta preparado, pero solo quiere dormir.  
Por alguna razón, no puede quitarse las ganas de comenzar a leer este libro. Eso lo desconcierta.  
Cuando pasa por la cocina una persona está sentada comiendo una barra de cereal, y sostiene un café con un aroma penetrante a chocolate. Ella mantiene un libro por encima de su rostro, tapa sus expresiones y está vestida completamente en tonos oscuros, tiene puesta una sudadera que es el triple de su talla y uno de los hombros está al descubierto, sólo puede ve un vestigio de unos pantalones cortos, puesto que desaparecen en la larga sudadera y unas gruesas medias.  
Su pie se mueve al ritmo de una melodía imperceptible y su cabello está recogido en una coleta alta, que deja mechones sueltos en la nuca.  
Da vuelta a la página— Si te quedas parado más tiempo ahí voy a considerarte como un acosador, ¿Qué quieres?  
—Y dicen que yo soy grosero.  
Raven levantó la vista. Sus ojos se estrecharon al verlo parado en la puerta, no se sorprendió que no luciera emocionada, ya que la chica rara vez mostraba sus emociones y agradecía eso. Después de venir de un evento rodeado por adolescentes que suspiraban en su rostro, hijas de alcaldes, nietas de empresarios, actrices, modelos e influencers que le tomaban fotografías para sus redes sociales sin pedirle su permiso.  
Había considerado demandar, pero Dick lo encontró innecesario y su padre se la pasó especulando con Selina sobre la posibilidad que una banda que comercializan en el mercado negro robase las piezas. Bruce piensa que colaboran con el Pingüino, pero no se los cuenta hasta que llegan.  
El mejor detective del mundo.  
Ella deja el libro, pero lo hace a regañadientes— Lo siento. Pensé que era Garfield o Conner—Muerde la barra de cereal, manteniendo un ojo sobre Damian—. Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?  
Frunce el ceño.  
Raven lo observa.  
Ella es empática, se recuerda. A veces pasa por alto ese detalle, este es uno de sus poderes, eso no lo hace más tolerable, no le gustaba que las personas mirarán por debajo de su apariencia; se siente como una invasión a su privacidad, no se siente bien, pero no puede enojarse con Raven por observar demasiado.  
Guerreros supremos como nosotros jamás le damos al enemigo una oportunidad para vencernos, no cuando se trata de emociones o apelar a los sentimientos. Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos para gobernar el mundo, Ra´s Al Ghul fue claro. No puedes guiarlos hacia un mundo un mejor, siendo igual a ellos.  
No me serás útil, así como eres.  
Alejó la voz de Thalía y Ra´s, como sacudiendo el polvo.  
Se sentó al frente de Raven. Ella lo observó en silencio dando pequeños sorbos a su café, cuando la conoció creyó que era una persona que tomaba spresso amargo, pero tiene una inclinación insana hacia los dulces de todas clases; concurría a esa pequeña dulcería en la calle Riva donde preparan el algodón de azúcar artesanal y compra esos confites de colores que guarda en sus bolsillos, como un amuleto.  
Damian hace una mueca cuando agrega una cuchara de crema a su café y lame lo que le resta en el utensilio de cocina. Pennyworth reprobaría su comportamiento, casi puede oír el regaño en su cabeza.  
—Nada.  
Por unos segundos lucha por recordar su pregunta. Sí le pasara esto en la mansión sus hermanos mayores se burlarían en su cara, y hace una mueca.  
Después de un fin de semana en la Mansión Wayne conviviendo con sus hermanos y Helena, era afortunado de volver con los Titanes- Su versión de trece años lo golpearía en el rostro-, pero su hermana pequeña es ruidosa, agita los puños en el aire y abre la boca lo más que puede reclamando la atención solo para ella, se suma el ruido de sus hermanos, esa combinación casi lo vuelve loco.  
No quiere hablar de la subasta.  
—Mira—Ella extrae de sus bolsillos un paquete. Levanta una ceja, porque no le parece nada especial—. Son ghraybeh—Trata de pronunciar. Raven baja la voz, como hace cuando está admitiendo algo que no quiere que nadie escuché—. Las compré en una tienda árabe.  
Damian analiza una de las galletas. En su infancia en el Tíbet había visto estas galletas en los mercados de los pueblos cercanos, las masas tenían almendras, pistachos y todo tipo de frutos secos, pero nunca las había probado.  
La muerde. El dulce tiene un sabor amargo cargado por las especies, es una explosión en su boca y casi es transportado a esas tiendas, a mujeres cubiertas por los hiyabs y le recuerda a la música que su abuelo escuchaba durante las cenas, a incienso quemado, el jacinto azul que crece como maleza y el árbol de Dragon Blood que descansaba en el jardín que era sumamente cuidado, su abuelo había dicho que es tan antiguo como él y su savia es del color de la sangre.  
Raven sonríe, ella misma muerde una de las galletas mientras toma el café.  
No le sorprende que hubiera visitado tiendas árabes, puesto que en su tiempo libre visitaba panaderías, esa librería donde el dueño le recomendaba novelas y tendría un asiento reservado en el restaurante Costa mientras leía un libro, así como la heladería escondida entre las tiendas de lujo.  
Ella probaba platos extranjeros, no desprecia ningún género de novelas y está impactada por las artes. Supuso que se debía a su tiempo en el infierno, pero en el fondo es más que eso; Raven es alguien que deja recuerdos entre esas calles, mide la energía de las personas y cómo impactan en los lugares. Al inicio pensó que sus poderes se enfocaban más en la magia, como encantamientos, pociones y conjuros, pero esta más centrado en las emociones y sentimientos, es diferente a Zatanna o Constantine.  
—¿Es cierto que estaban subastando las esculturas de Belmont Allard?  
Deja la galleta a un lado haciendo una nota mental de terminarla más rato.  
—Debí saber que estabas interesada en sus obras.  
Raven rueda los ojos dándole un vistazo a su libro, sus ojos recorren la página y se siente atraído por lo que sea que ahora tenga en su lista de lectura. Ella fue tranquila, reservada y prefiere sentarse en la parte de atrás que pasar al frente, pero no se debe subestimar y Damian la había visto venciendo humanos endiosados y demonios, aun así, tiene un aura apacible. Es difícil de explicar.  
—Allard es famoso. Tiene una historia relacionada con satanás, está llena de traiciones, brujas y enriquecimiento de la noche a la mañana.  
Se mofa—Típico de los pactos con el diablo.  
Ella tapa su boca con una mano, riendo—Dudo que el diablo cumpla algunos de sus tratos.  
A pesar de su tono burlón se desliza la verdad.  
Damian saca el libro que compro, no es llamativo, es sucio y gastado. Huele a polvo y tinta seca, forrado por una tela gruesa de un tono rojo opaco, tiene manchas de humedad y las esquinas dobladas.  
Ella no dice nada, pero ve el interés en sus ojos.  
—Es de un poeta anónimo. Es de origen árabe, los historiadores dicen que el libro data del 750. aprox, que corresponde a los tiempos de una revolución iraní—Explica—. Suponen que el autor es un hombre adinerado por las referencias al lujo y la elaboración de la obra, pero no están seguros.  
Mira fijamente el libro. Deja que lo analice, pero frunce el ceño cuando pasa las páginas y su boca se tuerce en la mueca, como molesta.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
— El libro transmite sentimientos fuertes—Sus ojos brillan y continúa pasando las páginas. Damian levanta una ceja, esperando una respuesta más clara—. Me trae un sentimiento de anhelo, es como si el autor hubiera extraviado algo o alguien—Cierra el libro—. Es sorprendente, nunca sentí esto proveniente de un objeto—Lo deja.  
Él frunce el ceño.  
No le parece que represente un peligro.  
— Además no puedo leerlo.  
Rueda los ojos.  
Casi por impulso abre cualquier página del libro. Las hojas son de un tono amarillento, con las esquinas comidas por la humedad y la pluma del poeta es pequeña y ligera, un garabato hecho de tinta que en ciertos lugares está corrido y le sorprende el contenido de las letras.  
—¿Qué dice?  
Lee en voz alta. Su voz fue liberada, su idioma materno se desliza por su lengua y es sencillo, después de tanto tiempo hablando inglés es hasta relajante hablar árabe, pero está desconcertado y confundido por sus palabras, esta hasta contento porque no entienda que es lo que está diciendo. A pesar de conocer el idioma, las palabras se sienten extranjeras.  
عظامي المحطمه تتصلح  
مع كل تلك الليالي التي قضاينها  
حبك سر آمل احلم اموت لحفاظ عليه  
التغير من اولوياتي  
A pesar de todo, prefiere que sea ella quién lo escuche. Damian se da cuenta que está cómodo, se siente doméstico y eso hace que reconsideré lo que acaba de hacer.  
La chica inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño, no entiende lo que acaba de decir y lucha por intentar asociar las palabras, pero el idioma inglés y el árabe son opuestos. Raven apoya su cabeza sobre su mano.  
—¿Qué significa?  
Damian Wayne no comete este tipo de errores, su abuelo lo sometería a un castigo abismal y su madre lo abofetearía en el rostro, hasta su padre gruñiría, pero la respuesta es dicha antes de que lo pueda evitar.  
La traducción es simple para él, una costumbre que adquirió con los años.  
—Mis huesos rotos están sanando con todas estas noches que pasamos. Tu amor es un secreto que estoy esperando, soñando, muriendo por mantener—responde—. Cambias mis prioridades.  
La mira a los ojos. Sus ojos son como la tanzanita morada, una piedra preciosa que Ra´s Al Ghul mantenía alrededor de su dedo en un anillo, un símbolo de su estatus y poderío frente a sus enemigos; al final no sirvió de nada, incluso la persona más poderosa del mundo y su reino había caído. Ra´s Al Ghul no fue diferente Julio Cesar, Tarquin, Darío I, Napoleón o Hitler y lo que construyeron.  
Ahora entendía que la piedra en su abuelo fue una muestra, un caparazón para inspirar temor; la Tanzania es extremadamente rara y cara, su color fue un impulso para que fuera tan codiciada, y parece impresa en los ojos de Raven.  
Es consciente del nivel de comunicación que tienen, no son necesarias las palabras. Damian se hubiera apartado, caminado lejos e ignorado su presencia, no le gustaba que nadie sintiera familiaridad con él, es un guerrero no un sentimental adolescente, pero después de los últimos meses había estado solo, nadie habla con él aparte de asuntos que involucren las misiones, no podía evitar medir sus acciones y vigilar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, podría ser un acosador, tal vez una persona que lo odia, o un interesado en vender una fotografía a una revista.  
Damian prefirió la soledad, se autoexilio mientras la tormenta mediática pasaba por encima de su cabeza. Tiempo atrás no le hubiera importado, los Titanes muchas veces representaron ser una molestia, fueron abiertos a cualquiera que contara una historia triste sin importarles su pasado, pero el peso de la lejanía comenzó a atormentarlo.  
Entendía la naturaleza de su carácter, lo difícil que es establecer relaciones y la aproximación es complicada de abordar. Damian en el mejor de los casos fue extremadamente profesional, se preocupo de los aspectos realistas e ideó planes basados en datos, midió a sus compañeros y analizó cada una de las acciones, juzgó y emitió veredictos, no le gusto ser tocado por nadie y gruño con sus palabras a cualquiera que lo tratara como un niño que había que proteger.  
Lo que antes le parecían aspectos que se debían resaltar ahora son los motivos del porque es tan odiado.  
Se da cuenta que sus habilidades son un colchón; no fue bienvenido en muchos lugares, muchos héroes se habían quejado de él e insultado en su rostro, pero reconocieron lo buen combatiente y excelente estratega que es, no por nada es el hijo de Batman y el heredero de la liga de las sombras, y eso no significa nada. A la gente en internet no le importaba quién es, lo que logró o cuál es su historia, ellos lo odian por las imágenes, videos y comentarios, y no podía hacer nada. Es cansador a veces, cuando la gente decide te somete al rechazo no hay nada que hacer para corregir eso.  
Sitiaron su castillo, lo obligaron a cerrar las puertas del reino.  
Puede que no necesite la aprobación de terceros cuando había criminales sueltos en las calles, pero no lo hace más tolerable.  
Su padre le habló del hostigamiento que recibiría cuando fuera reconocido como hijo de Bruce Wayne, pero su hogar fue arrebatado, quemado desde la cabeza hasta los cimientos y tuvo que crear un nuevo sistema de creencias de la nada, quería sentir que pertenecía a algún sitio. Bruce tenía razón.  
Su privacidad fue robada, encontraba su cara en las portadas de las revistas juveniles e inventaban relaciones con extrañas sustentadas en la nada, comprometía a personas inocentes por dirigirse a ellas y no quiere vivir así. Odia que otras personas se metiera en su vida, no tiene que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni esconderse, pero Damian lo hace.  
Deprecio la ayuda, así como las disculpas y miradas de lastimas de los demás.  
Raven se quedó callada, y no lo apartó cuando aparecía, no le importa la cancelación o como el internet veía al próximo heredero de la fortuna de los Wayne. Fue silencioso, privado e íntimo.  
No es dependencia, no es apego basado en soledad o traumas, ni siquiera sabe dónde catalogarlo. Raven tuvo una ruptura hace poco, aunque sabia que ahora es amistosa, eso la había afectado y él fue cancelado, juzgado y condenado al repudio mundial, mientras que su identidad de civil se vio comprometida, no es buena combinación.  
Ella traga saliva y aparta la mirada. Sus manos tiemblan rodeando su libro y casi la ve estremecerse.  
Damian se remueve incómodo e inseguro, quiere…  
—¡Tessa Collingwood habló de ti!  
El grupo entero entra. Kory había pedido comida de un restaurante local, y el resto solo discute alrededor de las noticias en el teléfono de Garfield, como si esto fuera una reunión de ancianas discutiendo sobre la vida de un vecino mal portado.  
Raven levanta una ceja—¿La actriz?  
Jaime asiente.  
—Ella mencionó a Damian en una de sus historias—contesta Garfield. Donna se ríe de algo, y Conner hace una mueca releyendo la pantalla—. Dijo: ’’Yo y Damian sólo somos amigos.’’  
Kory sonrió.  
—Dudó mucho que sea amigo de alguien que vi una sola vez—Él se cruza de brazos. Mira a los titanes—. De hecho, he conocido a ciertas personas por años y dudo que las incluya en mi lista.  
Jaime rueda los ojos.  
—¿Tienes una lista de amistad? Viejo, eso es absurdo.  
Conner asiente mirando al adolescente verde, mientras que Donna decidió que es más interesante la conversación de los adultos.  
—De todos modos, está hermosa actriz te mencionó.  
Golpeó con su libro la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos—No me interesa lo que tenga que ver con ella—Se dio vuelta—. Estaré en mi habitación.  
Alguien lo llamó, fue Raven…  
Se detuvo, parado en la puerta con los puños apretados.  
La miró, mientras ella sostuvo el libro en sus manos y sonrió, solo un poco, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste interno que solo él sabía. Se le había quedado el libro.  
Entonces, todo fue muy claro y es un idiota porque no haberlo visto antes.  
***  
Raven estaba pérdida.  
Completamente pérdida.  
Sola y confundida en su habitación, vagando de un lugar a otro como un león enjaulado. Ella quiere exigir respuestas, siente que está a punto de volverse loca, y es como si la estuviera matando lentamente, intenta combatir, pero pierde la lucha apenas empieza.  
Compara esta sensación con las anteriores, Raven había experimentado el amor, ese que te duele el corazón, el que justificas cuando te hieren y te arrojabas al vacío con los ojos vendados tropiezas con piedras e ignoras el golpe, pero es diferente; nacido de la intimidad, como un secreto que va creciendo hasta que es difícil de mantener.  
Tuvo que saberlo.  
Oh, Azarath.  
Nunca aprende de sus errores.  
Ahora habla con todos, menos con él.  
Cuando están rodeados de sus compañeros es fácil de mantener, simplemente se enfoca en los pasteles que Kory trajo, las técnicas de lucha de Donna que afina en la sala de entrenamiento, incluso prefiere la voz de su padre en su cabeza que prestarle atención.  
Si sangra, si le duele no tenerlo, nunca se lo diría.  
Tu amor es un secreto que estoy esperando, soñando, muriendo por mantener.  
Malditos sean los poemas de autores árabes desconocidos.  
Raven quiere enterrar sus sentimientos, quemar su perfecto rostro y el hoyuelo que rara vez muestra a los demás. Tal vez él es consciente de su propio encanto y ella hizo algo que lo molestó, y sólo se esta vengando de Raven de la peor manera, Damian fue vengativo y…  
Esto es ridículo.  
Voy a matar a ese chico, bruja. Eres una puta.  
Hace un ademán para apartar la voz de su padre, pero no se calla y no le importa.  
Ella esta tan desorientada, vive anclada a él como un pájaro a su cielo azul y no tiene forma de echarlo de su vida, simplemente no quiere. No es egoísta, jamás pondría sus deseos o su integridad que las de los demás, pero lo odia porque no lo podía tener en su vida sin comprometer su amistad, el nivel de confianza que tienen y ese sentimiento de hogar cuando están atravesando momentos difíciles.  
El hogar es el lugar que cuando tienes que ir allá, tienen que recibirte.  
Ahora había adquirido un nuevo significado. Hay personas que pasaron por su vida, eran transitorias, llegaban en un momento específico y continuaban, como nómadas que dejaban un objeto extraviado, las que se quedan y pelean a su lado, la aceptan sin esperar nada a cambio, son importantes, son familia, sin embargo, hay otras que trascienden al siguiente nivel, son como hogar, los lugares gritan sus nombres y hasta los aspectos cotidianos parecen valiosos.  
Raven no quiere despreciar esto, pero tampoco lo va a arruinar confesando sus sentimientos, se sentía como una colegiala que saltaba cuando veía al chico, y se escondía en los rincones.  
Alguien golpea la puerta y la abre, descubre el rostro de Damian serio, frunciendo el ceño y sostiene dos cafés. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan su rostro, como bendiciendo su alma y resalta su piel bronceada, y por unos segundos le parece que él sabe.  
—Buenos días.  
Ella se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar. Su voz es monótona, cansada y considera por unos segundos no dejarlo pasarlo entrar, pero ya es demasiado tarde.  
Todo parece tirar hacia él, como si poseyera un campo magnético y fuera un imán. Esta mañana no tiene el uniforme puesto, sino una simple camiseta lisa de un tono pastel azul y unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas Nike, cuadra los ojos como cuando se esta preparando para una batalla o escucha a algo o alguien que no le gusta.  
Desde aquí percibe que está teniendo una lucha interna.  
Deja los vasos de café en un pequeño mueble y se queda parado al frente de la ventana con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
Escucha un ladrido y abre la puerta, Titus ingresa a la habitación subiendo a su casa lamiendo las almohadas y dando vueltas en el colchón. Con Damian fue disciplinado, obediente, sorpresivamente sumiso, pero cuando Raven está cerca se permite ser juguetón y travieso, como si nunca se hubiera convertido en un animal adulto.  
Damian la había regañado por ser permisiva, pero en su mente nunca iba a dejar de ser ese cachorro que regalaban dentro de esa caja. El animal había estado asustado, perdido y alejado de sus hermanos, temblaba cuando una persona se acercaba y le pareció ver a su amigo en el animal de una forma extraña.  
Titus fue tímido y temeroso cuando llegó. De a poco salió de su capullo para convertirse en un gran danés leal y valiente.  
Él no lo retó por desordenar la cama como lo haría normalmente, así que comenzó a preocuparse. No sentía nada y eso fue frustrante, para Raven fue sencillo entender a las personas a través de su magia, aunque lo que hubiera debajo no le gustara, pero él sólo la dejaba ver lo que le permitía.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo.  
—La gente ha vuelto a hablar.  
Raven hace una mueca—¿Es por la actriz?  
Él le dio la espalda y la joven se sentó en el suelo, en parte para no molestar a Titus, para tener una mejor vista, en parte porque lo sentía más cerca.  
Seguía siendo plano, como una ola suave de un lago y no es todo; es sólo el exterior.  
—Un poco—Hace una pausa—. La gente odia a Robin, las personas aman lo que representa Damian Wayne—Su rostro se refleja en el vidrio de la ventana, es imparcial y mantiene ese ceño fruncido que lo caracteriza—. No me importa. Mi padre dice que la prensa son como buitres, pero a veces son ruidosos.  
No puede relacionarse con eso.  
Raven gozaba del anonimato, puede que sea una heroína consagrada y tiene un par de victorias en su historial; la gente no se detiene a hablar de su vida privada, sino están interesado en la fuente de su poder, su naturaleza oscura y callada, construyen y destruyen teorías, pero nada más.  
Era la favorita de los canales de YouTube y blog enfocados a los misterios, teorías conspirativas y lo paranormal.  
No puede imaginar lo que es la persecución mediática, el acoso en línea y lo que significa tener a tantas personas deseosas por saber sobre tu vida, eso volvía locos a los famosos todo el tiempo, unos caían en las adicciones para huir de sus problemas, los que sobrevivían entendían cruelmente el límite entre lo profesional y personal, marcaban la línea y se refugiaban en sus casas, como si vivieran en una fortaleza. Robin fue tendencia mundial en las redes sociales, se requería una gran cantidad de personas para alcanzar esto.  
Damian se había mantenido apartado, aferrado a su entrenamiento y levantó la barbilla lo más alto posible, pero lo conocía; con él no todo está dicho, no es lo que se muestra.  
—Damian—Lo llama porque sabe que sus pensamientos son fuertes en este momento. Alcanza el café. Agradece el calor de la bebida en sus manos, se siente real—. Está bien—Sonríe.  
La mira.  
Jamás había visto ese tono de verde. Quizás no se dé cuenta de su propio encanto; su cara refleja los rayos dorados, y su cabello oscuro brilló en un tono más claro.  
Titus ahora duerme en la cama y sus ronquidos son profundos.  
Se sienta a su lado, en posición de loto y miran el amanecer juntos. No dicen nada, no hablan mucho, ambos son personas que fueron tocadas por la tragedia, que enfrentan batallas mientras forjan su camino hacia la adultez y no están acostumbrados a expresar sus sentimientos, interpretan silencios y se dan apoyo desde la distancia con pequeños gestos.  
Ella desea tener mejores palabras, ser más comunicativa y ofrecer un consejo, así podrían hablar más sobre sus quebrantamientos. Raven limpiaría su corazón si eso ayuda a sus latidos, una palabra y sería suyo.  
Damian toma su mano.  
Sus dedos apenas se tocan, su piel es dura y esa cicatriz que corría como una gruesa cuerda sobre sus nudillos es suave al tacto; sus dedos son largos y tiritan, como si tuviera frío, pero permanece en su lugar; lo compara con una quemadura y es sorprendida.  
Raven quiere aferrarse a él, porque no se merece todo el odio, lo persiguen con antorchas y lanzas. Quiere decirle que lo lamenta por su pasado, por toda la manipulación, porque no había nadie que le demuestre amor y lo trate como un niño, que lo vea como una persona durante su infancia y ella quiere alisar sus arrugas que no se veían a simple vista, quiere demostrarle el cariño que se le fue negado toda su vida y decirle que no le importa como lo llaman en internet- Ya sea como Robin o Damian Wayne- En el fondo, solo es un alma amable y generosa, y es afortunada por verlo, aunque sea insufrible.  
Apreta su mano. No son necesarias las palabras.  
Él mantiene su mirada puesta en el amanecer. Sus cejas tiemblan y muestra sus emociones por primera vez, es como la caricia del viento de una noche de verano.  
Silencio.  
Son como niños pequeños que le toman demasiada importancia a sus manos entrelazados. No hay lujuria, ni el típico acercamiento para conseguir algo, son dos personas que están acostumbradas a estar solas, apartar a todo el mundo, a ver lo peor de las personas y ser decepcionadas, traicionadas y defraudadas, aferrándose al otro; es tan simple y complejo.  
Él apoya su cabeza contra la suya, y lo deja.  
Al inicio se sorprende, pero piensa que es como un animal asustado que se alejaría frente a cualquier sonido extranjero o reacción. Es bello, vulnerable y sereno, como un nuevo amanecer.  
Es consciente de su cansancio y frustración, esta simple acción refleja la fatiga de todos estos meses de caza de brujas, callando y aguantando por su cuenta, puede sentir como deja ir sus cargas y esa máscara de indiferencia se hace añicos.  
Su cabello es suave, y su hombro choca en el suyo; es más alto y sus músculos están trabajados por el constante ejercicio y su aliento tiene sabor a café.  
El aroma a la loción para afeitar llega hasta su nariz, es consciente de ese olor y es masculino, tiene un toque amaderado y se encuentra relajándose.  
¿Pueden quedarse así para siempre? En el silencio y el secreto de su habitación con las manos tomadas y apoyados en el otro bebiendo café en vasos de plástico…  
…Y de repente, esto es suficiente.  
***  
Raven se compró un vestido.  
Esa noche es calurosa y visitan un bar abierto a orillas del mar. La música es relajada, los músicos tocan bombos y ukeleles, dándole al lugar un ambiente tropical; decorado por luces y todas las mesas y sillas son de madera, con pequeños adornos florales como centros.  
El sonido de las olas del océano y el aire con olor a salado fue somnífero, casi como si la indujera al sueño de manera lenta.  
Kory los obligó a una noche de diversión obligatoria, reservó una mesa en una esquina debajo de una palmera, les daría un poco de privacidad y no llamarían tanto la atención. Intuía que en el lugar no se permitieran fotografías era un factor para que lo eligiera.  
La tradición de la diversión obligatoria se instaló con la llegada de Damian, se quedó justificando pequeñas escapadas o las celebraciones de los cumpleaños, aniversarios, ciertos días en el año.  
Raven le dió las gracias a la líder del equipo- que considera como una hermana mayor- puesto que el bar no es muy concurrido ni permite las aglomeraciones con toda esa gente sudada bajo los efectos del alcohol, sino el lugar es familiar, amplio y tranquilo. Sus poderes no la abrumarían.  
—Cariño, ¿nos traes nuestras bebidas?  
Dick asiente caminando hacia la barra. El hombre tenía puesta una simple camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, por otra parte, su prometida lucía glamorosa con el vestido morado con las grandes aberturas revelando sus torneadas piernas y un escote pronunciado.  
Garfield, Conner y Jaime comparten una conversación con Donna sobre el baile, pero la joven solo frunce el ceño cuando observa a los músicos.  
—Es música latina.  
Jaime resopla—No me mires, viejo. No porque sea latino significa que sé bailar.  
—Ya no soy el mejor bailarín—Garfield mira con rencor a Damian, que hace una mueca mirando hacia otro lado.  
—Te gané justamente.  
—Descifras códigos y todo eso, seguro lo hiciste con la maquina de baile.  
Raven resopla, pero está divertida.  
—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—Mira a todos—. ¿Podemos superarlo?  
Cuando Dick llega anunció que pidió tragos para cada uno, pero tenían un limite dos, porque algunos recientemente dejaron de ser menores de edad, además en la torre tenían reglas y llegar en estado de ebriedad esta en la lista de las prohibidas; para los que son menores de edad hay jugos ilimitados.  
La noche avanza con normalidad, aunque ve ciertas personas que se sorprenden por su grupo colorida, a nadie le interesa realmente. Solo son un grupo de amigos disfrutando de una velada junto al océano.  
Damian rueda los ojos cuando Dick saca a bailar a Kory con una canción lenta.  
—Ellos llevan saliendo por años.  
Raven levanta las cejas, para nada sorprendida. Ya lo sabía.  
—Me refiero a mucho antes de volverse oficiales—Él le da un pequeño trago a su wiscky—. Cuando era un niño se la pasaba teniendo llamadas sugerentes con ella—Se encoge de hombros.  
—¡No puede ser! —Conner se inclina y abre la boca.  
Jaime contiene una carcajada.  
—¿En serio se sorprenden? No necesito ser empática para saber eso.  
La miran, pero es Garfield quién habla primero.  
—¿¡Lo sabias?! —Sacude la cabeza—. Por supuesto que lo sabias, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!  
—No me refería a eso.  
—¡Traci llegó! —Jaime se levanta de la mesa, y desaparece.  
Después de dos años juntos todavía se emociona al verla entrar a la habitación, Raven se llevaba bien con la chica, es agradable y tiene un aura rosa, acostumbrada al cariño y a demostrarlo, también tiene a Jaime alrededor de sus dedos.  
Raven bebe su gintonic, el trago es increíblemente dulce y frutal. Sus amigos levantaron una ceja al verla morder la rodaja de limón que decora el trago, pero no es que le importe, probablemente es porque va por su segundo trago frutal y las bebidas alcohólicas dulces son engañosas.  
Un chico se aparece empujado por su grupo de amigos, que ríen dándole miradas de reojo y extiende una de sus manos para bailar, es alto y su rostro es juvenil, tal vez recién acabando de terminar la preparatoria. Sus emociones son fuertes también, pero la que predomina es la lujuria, ella tiene un momento en que vienen imágenes de sí misma besándolo en la oscuridad.  
Él tiene demasiada imaginación.  
—¿Te gustaría bailar?  
Niega con la cabeza, absorbiendo el jugo del limón hasta la última gota. Casi le parece chistosa la escena, este chico pidiéndole bailar frente a sus amigos, entre ellos están presentes su ex pareja, junto al joven que respondía al nombre de su mejor amigo, que además tiene sentimientos. Es gracioso.  
Una sonrisa se desliza por sus labios.  
El chico se remueve incómodo sin saber como interpretar su sonrisa, pero continúa negando con la cabeza, por lo que se va.  
—Tienes baja tolerancia, Roth.  
Raven hace una mueca—Se me pasara pronto. El alcohol estará en mi sistema exactamente cuarenta minutos y luego estaré como nueva.  
Llama a un mesero pidiendo un mojito cubano con ese borde cubierto de azúcar que tanto le gusta.  
Cuando el trago es puesto en frente de ella, es justo como se lo prometieron y casi suspira al verlo. Damian deja de lado su trago, le da una mirada de desaprobación con esos ojos verdes y puede llorar en este momento porque cree es cruel e insano estar cerca de ella.  
Conner invita a bailar a sus amigos queriendo huir de la incomodidad. Los demás lo siguen uniéndose al pequeño grupo que se formó en medio de la pista de baile, Kory y Dick se llevan todas las miradas, se mueven bien.  
Raven sorbe la bebida a través de la pajilla. La pequeña sombrilla es un estorbo, así que la hace a un lado notando como sus dedos tiemblan, el azúcar y la mezcla de bebidas no es buena combinación.  
Damian se acerca, pero se aparta.  
Él debería pensar dos veces antes de entrar en su espacio.  
Raven lo mira a los ojos. Nota que su expresión refleja la preocupación, así como estaba listo para regañarla, ella conoce ese ceño fruncido y tiene esa camisa lisa de mangas cortas con el nombre del diseñador que no puede pronunciar y unos jeans gastados; para alguien con tanto dinero no le ha invertido demasiado a su vestimenta.  
Sus ojos son verdes como el trago, y levanta una ceja. Sus rasgos son una mezcla entre el medio oriente y el occidente, su acento árabe es ligero, como si siempre hubiera hablado ingles y mueve los dedos sobre la mesa de madera; recuerda aquella mañana en que sus manos se tocaron.  
Tiene ganas de llorar.  
—No es justo.  
No es justo que sea tan perfecto, mientras que ella se estuviera derritiendo por guardar su secreto sólo para conservarlo dentro de su vida. ¡No es justo!  
No lo quiere como su mejor amigo.  
Es una fuerza magnética en forma de hombre.  
Se siente atraída hacia él. No es un cuento de hadas, no es idolatría, simplemente lo estima, el pasado parece que fue borrado por una goma cuando estaban juntos y ella se muere por tenerlo.  
Azar, está tan enojada.  
Damian hace una mueca—¿Estás bien?  
—Estoy bien.  
Es mentira.  
—Vámonos—Le dice, tomándola del antebrazo antes de que terminé su bebida y se la lleva hacia el estacionamiento sin preguntar. Abre la puerta de su auto, sentándola en el asiento trasero—. Trata de ponerte cómoda— Se sienta en asiente del piloto y enciende el automóvil.  
Ella de verdad quería quedarse.  
Apoya la cabeza contra la cabecera y mira hacia afuera. La carretera es rápida, y distingue arboles y pedazos de océano iluminado por una luna.  
Las luces están apagadas, y no hay música.  
Se acuesta en el asiento trasero.  
Huele a cuero y esa fragancia a bosque, igual que la loción de él.  
De pronto las lagrimas se deslizan por sus ojos, son delgadas. Está enojada consigo misma por ser débil, con él y por la vida que no dejaba de darle golpes, hace unas semanas habían estado convencida que está mucho mejor sola, vive bien y se recupera de una ruptura, no le falta nada, luego entró de a poco a su vida y quiere apartarlo, ahora solo desea que se quede un poco más. Un poco más cerca.  
Raven quiere ver lo que hay debajo de esa actitud de chico malo.  
Él la ve por el retrovisor—¿Qué te pasa?  
—Nada—dice con voz quebrada.  
Damian levanta una ceja. Tal vez no le importa, quizás está preocupado porque vomité dentro de su auto caro o finja que le importa solo para no hacerla sentir mal.  
Lo que no la mata la hace quererlo más.  
Él inclina la cabeza y ve esa cicatriz afilada en la esquina de su mentón atrapar el brillo plateado de la luna. Esto es horrible.  
—No es importante el asunto por el que estas así.  
¿Qué?  
Damian, el peor consejero del mundo.  
Si es importante porque destruiría todo, se terminarían las lecturas de libros en el techo, las visitas a la calle Riva donde charlarían en la tienda de libros, los cafés compartidos en su cuarto cuando se sienten perezosos para subir o el clima no les favorece y la forma en que sonríe marcando ese hoyuelo en su mejilla, como sostuvo su mano y apoyo su cabeza contra la suya. Ella piensa que sí lo perdiera, no volvería a hacer esas cosas.  
Su corazón se rompe.  
No volvería a caminar por la calle Riva.  
Es culpa suya.  
Es culpa de él.  
Se imagina leer a Robert Frost sola sabiendo que no la quería, visitaría la calle Riva intentando encontrarse otra vez, terminaría los cafés en el suelo de su habitación porque lo suficientemente tonta para confesar. Damian no se preocuparía por los asuntos amorosos, tiene un propósito y sería una distracción, una piedra en su zapato, él tenia mejor juicio, por lo tanto, se alejaría primero.  
No le dirigiría segundas miradas, es más la despreciaría por arruinar su amistad.  
La aterra demasiado.  
Llora como un bebé en la parte de atrás del auto.  
Cuando estacionan frente a la torre de los Titanes, no le piensa dos veces y abre la puerta corriendo hacia el bosque que rodeada el hogar de los jóvenes héroes, se interna en él como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. Puede escuchar el motor del auto apagándose, así como su llamado desesperado, luego las pisadas.  
Raven se quita los zapatos.  
Agradece por la ligereza de su vestido. Piensa en internarse por la puerta trasera de la torre y encerrarse en su habitación, mañana podría decir que estaba borracha y no estaba pensando con claridad, pero ahora necesita estar sola.  
Tal vez se lo merece.  
Está corriendo descalza por el bosque con su vestido atrapando hojas y ramas, así como su cabello ahora es un revuelto mecido por el viento. La luna es un punto difuso entre las copas de los arboles y el clima cálido no ayuda.  
Pasa una mano por su rostro deshaciéndose de las lágrimas, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
—¡Raven!  
Ella no es una corredora, así es atrapada por unos brazos antes de que pudiera abrir un portal hacia su habitación, otro país o dimensión, realmente no lo sabe con certeza. Son tres opciones inciertas.  
Damian la aparta, mirándola a los ojos.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Saliste corriendo, el auto estaba en movimiento, Raven.  
Sus manos suben y bajan por sus hombros hasta sus brazos, dándole calor. Entonces se da cuenta que está temblando, como un cachorro asustado y es un desastre total.  
Quería escapar para cerrar su destino, porque merece estar sola y tenerlo cerca es su propia tortura personal.  
Damian había acudido a ella en los momentos de vulnerabilidad, cuando nadie estaba mirando, confió en ella más que en nadie, fue acosado y odiado por la gente, Damian Wayne fue fácilmente asociado con actrices, modelos y famosas, ellos le quitaron la privacidad sin su consentimiento, todos odiaban o amaban una versión de él.  
Le mostró su verdadero ser y le pagó enamorándose de él.  
Él la había vuelto loca, rogando porque tocará su puerta o acabará con todo esto.  
Destruiría años de amistad y compañerismo.  
Raven salió de una relación, no se supone que así iría todo, no lo había buscado.  
La mira a los ojos, como si esperara que le contara el final devastador de una novela. Está tan cerca que su aliento a menta casi la marea, sus manos son cálidas como el desierto y tiene que apartar la vista para no ser consumida.  
Su corazón late dolorosamente en su pecho.  
Arruinó su vida por no ser suyo.  
Quiere tanto y eso la esta lastimando.  
—Dime.  
Clava los pies en el suelo, sus dedos tocan la tierra y las hojas secas. Esto es real.  
De pronto, esta enojado con todo y todos.  
¡Dile!, le rodó una voz, casi llorando. Lo vas a arruinar todo, dice otra con resignación.  
Sin embargo, algo en su interior le pide más, quiere tenerlo más cerca y le tiemblan las manos deseando entrelazar sus dedos; es como si un espíritu hubiera poseído su cuerpo y la volviera ambiciosa y egoísta.  
Siente que su corazón se fractura.  
Quererlo es malo. Damian no se merece esto, pero...  
Ahora o nunca.  
Grita: —¡Te amo! ¿¡No es lo peor que has escuchado?!  
El tiempo está congelado, como muerto. Todo se detiene.  
Damian se queda callado.  
Traga saliva y apreta la quijada.  
Tiene ganas de llorar.  
Lo ha arruinado todo.  
Pero él levanta la mirada y sonríe como un demonio.  
***  
Las luces están apagadas cuando llegan a su habitación, Titus está jugando con sus sábanas y hay desorden.  
Se queda parada, sin saber que hacer.  
La luz de la luna es azulada, casi los deja cegados y todo es silencioso. La puerta de su habitación está abierta, la luz de la cocina es tenue y escucha una melodía a la lejanía, piensa que es la radio que Kory siempre deja encendida.  
La tensión podría contarse con un cuchillo, pero es diferente.  
A Raven se le ha pasado el efecto del alcohol y sabe que ha hecho algo que es irreparable, pero no podría importarle menos, porque él sonrió y sostuvo su mano con dulzura; Damian dejó caer un poco los disfraces, resguardar sus sentimientos y emociones como le habían enseñado toda la vida, solo para ella. Nadie más.  
Está parado en la puerta.  
La mira a los ojos y hay un acuerdo tácito entre los dos.  
Cierra la puerta.  
Raven es un embrollo incómodo, le tomará días normalizar sus emociones, pero por está vez permite que su estómago diera vueltas, sus manos se queden inertes a los lados de su torso sin saber que posición adaptar y su cerebro hace un cortocircuito.  
Todos los caminos la habían llevado a este momento.  
Siente su miedo y lo confundido que está, ninguno está acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto menos a que alguien los ame, pero lo intentan. Él permanece firme.  
Damian no dice nada cuando se acercan, él toma su mano suavemente entrelazando sus dedos, es como el fuego y el hielo, dos fuerzas que colisionan. Es algo tan cotidiano, pero con él es como si dejara una marca que no pueda borrar.  
Presiona sus frentes y ella suspira.  
Había sido un árbol de espinos por mucho tiempo, pero ahora puede ser una rosa.  
Él acaricia su rostro, las almohadillas de sus dedos recorren su frente, sus mejillas hasta su cuello. Es puro, hay anhelo y cariño, no le dirá que también la quiere, pero la gentileza e inocencia del acto es suficiente para que deje escapar una bocanada de aire, porque no necesitan hablar, ni requieren los discursos. El amor se le puede declarar a cualquiera, se construyen castillos sobre la arena con facilidad solo de confesiones sustentadas en la nada, pero demostrarlo es algo distinto.  
Raven le da un beso en la mejilla, presiona sus labios contra la piel y los dedos que mantiene sobre su cuello tiemblan. Su respiración es entrecortada, como si estuviera agitado; ambos estaban tan solos, aprensivos y temerosos porque esta burbuja fuera una ilusión.  
No pueden hacer promesas ahora porque esto tiende de un hilo.  
La oscuridad los rodea, como una frazada en está noche de verano. No hay nadie en la torre, todos se quedaron en el bar y solo escuchan los gruñidos juguetones de Titus.  
Sus manos suben por su pecho y llegan hasta la nuca. Se lo toman con calma, se adaptan a estar así de cerca y tratan de que el golpe no sea demasiado fuerte para que dejarlos en estado de shock.  
Ella presiona su frente contra su mejilla.  
La voz de su padre es fuerte y está amenazando, pero contiene una sonrisa porque es tan ridículo y gracioso.  
—¿Qué dice? —susurra.  
Lo mira a los ojos—Mi padre quiere matarte.  
Damian frunce el ceño—Y yo a él.  
Raven se ríe, una risa fuerte y clara; comparte su sentir sobre su padre.  
—Gozaré de una buena relación con tu padre—dice él, sarcásticamente. Su voz es ligera y la atrae, como las abejas a la miel—. Sería una lástima que pases tiempo conmigo.  
—Lo sería—susurra.  
Él aparta un mechón de su cabello, y presiona ambas manos sobre sus mejillas. Besa ligeramente su mejilla con el toque de una mariposa y suspira, casi por instinto cierra los ojos y la besa en la esquina de sus labios, son como escolares que están experimentando el romance.  
Cuando finalmente se besan, es suave y delicado.  
Tiene que apoyarse en él para no resbalar, y su corazón se estremece de alegría, porque tiene lo que quiso durante tanto tiempo. No sabe en que momento cruzaron la línea, cuando es que comenzó a tener sentimientos por él, se sentía como hace mil años.  
Está en un lugar seguro, siente como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo para encontrar algo así. Este es el tipo de amor que el tiempo no cura, que te hace que suspire y rogar por más.  
A él le pediría que por favor se quede.  
En el pasado creyó que el amor es doloroso, que roba cosas de ti y sale huyendo, como un criminal, pero es más que eso.  
Besándose en la oscuridad, con las extremidades temblando y los corazones latiendo con fuerza, rezando para que esto no termine. Son una página en blanco en un escritorio, que es llenada mientras avanzan.  
Raven acaricia su cabello, y siente como contiene la respiración.  
Se aparta—Yo…  
Él es una maraña de emociones y su cuerpo tiembla notando la falta de calidez cuándo se aleja. Damian lucha por hablar, su boca se abre y se cierra, como un pez.  
Lo entiende.  
Para alguien que creció apartado de la civilización criado para gobernar el mundo, usado como un arma, manipulado y dañado siendo apenas un niño. Cuando todo se destruyó es llevado con su padre sin preguntar su opinión, que trata de enseñarle una moral y mostrarle el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva derribando a sus héroes, le inculca un nuevo código y lo trata como un ayudante más, Bruce Wayne no sabe ser un padre, pero si trabajar en equipo, pero el hombre lo intenta.  
Lo integra a su familia de vigilantes, un grupo disfuncional y quebrado por las experiencias. Las calles de Gotham los habían dañado, pero se mantenían juntos como podían.  
Esta acostumbrado a luchar por ganarse un lugar, a que pocas personas toleren su personalidad y temperamento, a ser desplazado y odiado incluso por su familia y amigos, pero esto... Admitir abiertamente que quieres a alguien es complicado para una persona que le hicieron creer toda la vida que es una ilusión motorizada por personas idiotas, es una distracción o un lujo que pocos se permitían porque sus vidas deben estar entregadas a un propósito superior o representan una amenaza.  
Raven toma su mano y él deja de hablar, le da un abrazo; sus brazos se aprestan alrededor de sus hombros y sostiene su cabeza escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.  
Se quedan ahí y Titus salta a su alrededor, ladrando y expresando entusiasmo; es lo único que en la habitación está en movimiento.  
Él la besa otra vez. En esta oportunidad es seguro, el beso es lento y parece querer saborear este momento y sus piernas tiemblan.  
Su aliento es ligeramente amargo, como el wiscky y sus labios son fríos por hielo en la bebida. Es un contraste interesante con su piel cálida al tacto y se da cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba sentir cada una de sus cicatrices, quería percibir cómo es su piel y las luces cambian el color de sus ojos verdes, quiere saber que hay debajo de su ropa, contar sus pecas, lunares, heridas y cicatrices.  
Uno de los tirantes de su vestido cae de su hombro.  
Su cuerpo es nuevo para ella, y está más que dispuesta a acostumbrarse.  
Deja que tenga todo; su corazón, su cuerpo y alma.  
***  
Damian y Raven hablan y acuerdan llevar su relación privada.  
Frente a los titanes son compañeros, se llevan bien, pero no es que giren en torno al otro, de hecho, apenas se hablan sí no es por las misiones. Tratan de separar lo profesional de lo personal, no tendrían nada frente a los demás, pero buscan en los rincones privados. Nadie sabe lo que hay entre ellos.  
Lo llevan bien.  
Damian ya fue expuesto a los medios, se habían metido en su vida y fue odiado por todo el mundo por sus actitudes como Robin, pero cuando están juntos eso no importa. Todas las drama queen y los ruidosos apagan sus voces y las declaraciones de celebridades que se acercan a él pierden sentido.  
A ella no le importa lo que se dice en los tabloides.  
Cree que los titanes sospechan, pero no es que hubieran suficientes pruebas y ninguno está dispuesta a contestar las preguntas o prestar atención a las miradas de suspicacia. Nadie le pregunta a Damian, pero sus hermanos son una excepción, después de todo, no aprendieron del mejor detective del mundo por nada y a veces cree que es una maldición rodearse de su familia.  
Piensa que Alfred y su padre saben, pero los ignora.  
No son una pareja sentimental, ni salen demasiado, sólo a las misiones o a las citas de diversión obligatoria, a pasear por el parque a Titus, aunque escasas veces van juntos, ya que temen encontrar las fotos en internet; prefieren estar en la habitación, desayunar en el techo de la torre, acostarse al lado del otro sin hablar, podían leer juntos o tomarse de las manos y Damian prefiere disfrutar de su compañía cuando no hay nadie alrededor, se sorprende cuando se siente ligero despertando a su lado durante las mañanas o entrando a la habitación de ella después de una misión.  
Damian camina hacia su habitación con Titus siguiendo sus pasos.  
Pasa por la sala donde el grupo ve una película, no está Raven, así que supone que debe estar en su habitación probablemente se deba a que están viendo una película de terror y no es que la chica sea una fanática las películas de terror que incluyen sangre y muertes sin censura, el grupo apenas lo nota ya que están estremecidos por la escena de asesinato con un cuchillo de mantequilla.  
Abre la puerta y se sorprende.  
Ella está leyendo en su cama, tiene puesto una camisa que robó de su armario y nunca le devolvió, y unos pantalones cortos hechos de una tela gris. Ahora usa una camisa lisa de Dolce and Gabanna para dormir, como si la marca del diseñador no fuera nada.  
Su cabello corto es esparcido por la almohada y está concentrada en las letras en ese libro.  
Titus salta hacia la cama, lamiendo la cara de la chica, contiene una sonrisa y levanta la mirada al verlo cerrar la puerta con seguro.  
Acaricia al perro— Hola.  
En silencio camina hacia su computador, sacando de la papelera de reciclaje un documento que le había enviado Drake que contenía un informe con un par de errores. Su padre le encomendó corregir los errores, puesto que su hermano había tenido una sobredosis de café o algo así.  
Probablemente siente su aprensión.  
De su bolso donde lleva la correa de su mascota, botellas de agua, el bozal y un parte de toallas extrae un algodón de dulce envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, parece una nube rosada.  
Cuando vio el vendedor en el parque recordó como tiene esa insana obsesión hacia los dulces y su mente comenzó a asociarla con los sabores acaramelados, suaves y extremadamente azucarados. En ocasiones no entiende como puede tolerar comer un algodón de azúcar entero.  
Le sonríe y lo toma entre sus manos. Ella se sienta en la cama, y extiende los pies usando su regazo para apoyarlos; Damian baja la mirada como si le estuviera preguntando porque hizo eso, pero simplemente la deja.  
Raven come el algodón de azúcar, mientras sonríe intentando alejar al perro. Finalmente, el animal lame sus dedos absorbiendo el dulzor, y se ríe.  
Él intenta concentrarse en la corrección de la informe, pero su risa lo distrae.  
—Intento terminar—declara, pero su mirada ya no esta enfocada en la pantalla.  
Se echa a la boca un pedazo de algodón de azúcar y sonríe. No le responde, pero luce arrepentida por haberlo interrumpido, sabe que no es su culpa, pero no le impuso reglas a Titus y alrededor de Raven se comporta como un malcriado.  
—Lo siento, es que…—El perro salta encima de ella, y lame sus dedos. Damian decide que ya es suficiente y con solo una seña Titus se acomoda cerca de sus pies. La chica hace una mueca, recoge el libro y abre una página—. ¿Ese es el informe por el que tanto te llamaban?  
Asiente.  
''Gotham City.  
El Pingüino robó el banco de la ciudad, entre las calles…''  
Raven le da la mano, y le abre la palma. Ahora está sentada a su lado choca sus hombros contra los suyos, es pequeña y sus palmas se tocan, piensa que quiere entrelazar sus dedos, pero pone un pedazo de algodón de azúcar.  
—Come un poco.  
Es transportado a la primera noche de diversión obligatoria cuando odiaba estar con los Titanes, no pertenecía porque sabía todo lo que había que conocer, era el más inteligente, disciplinado y el combatiente más brutal del mundo, pero nada más y eso es precisamente lo que le faltaba. No contaba con ninguna habilidad social, nunca fue más claro que en aquel parque de diversiones, había pensado que sus errores fueron grandes, no merecía que ninguna de estas personas lo aceptaran.  
Raven se había acercado, ni siquiera sabía por qué. Ella le ofreció algodón de azúcar…  
Igual que ahora.  
Mierda. Su padre lo mataría.  
Cierra el computador y lo deja a un lado. Damian come el algodón de azúcar, todavía no se gusta, se deshace en la boca y es azúcar puro, es empalagoso y su garganta se calienta, como si hubiera ingerido un líquido a altas temperaturas.  
Él la atrae, y la sienta en sus piernas.  
Raven es delgada y diminuta, no es musculosa como Kory o Donna, sino posee el cuerpo de una corredora, aunque ambos saben que no es excepcional en los deportes, prefiere su magia. Rodea su cintura, y ella apoya su cabeza contra su mejilla, como le gusta hacer cuando se abrazan.  
Mantiene su mirada en su libro, y pasa las páginas.  
Lee:  
De espaldas al sol, acaba otro día en este pueblo abandonado.  
Tiene una lista de deseos:  
-Conocer la ciudad.  
-Construir una pajarera para aquellas pequeñas aves que vagan por su patio en busca comida.  
-Arriesgarse por alguien y que salga bien.  
…  
Damian suelta una risa, irónica.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Raven se aparta un poco, pero ajusta la posición para que ambas piernas descansen a un lado.  
—Estabas borracha cuando te confesaste. Te arriesgaste.  
Entierra su cabeza en su hombro—No me lo recuerdes.  
Está avergonzada. Encuentra esto encantador.  
—Salió bien.  
Raven se tensa, y lo mira a los ojos, pero Damian está sonriendo porque no puede evitarlo y le gusta ver como ciertas respuestas la sorprenden. Pone esos ojos que solo ve cuando le sonríe, es como si se estuviera derritiendo por dentro, luchando por contener un suspiro; la ha visto hacer antes de que comenzaran a salir porque Damian Wayne no es tonto, todavía es el hijo y heredero del mejor detective del mundo, y le enseñaron desde pequeño a medir el lenguaje corporal de las personal; es adorable.  
Tal vez igual resbala.  
Acaricia su cabello, metiendo uno de su mechón detrás de su oreja derecha.  
Se miraron a los ojos.  
—Si—Ella le da un beso, suspira contra su boca y Damian entrelaza sus dedos dándole un suave apretón—. Hice algo bien.  
Su abuelo y madre lo estarían regañando, un Al Ghul no sostenía a su pareja como una cosa delicada y se dejaba besar sin un propósito, incluso su padre que había perdido el suelo por la gata de Gotham le daría una mirada de reprobación, es peligroso establecer una conexión personal con tus compañeros de equipo, pero ninguno sabía y siendo honesto, no le interesaba.  
De hecho, nadie sabe con certeza.  
El diamante brilla en su frente.  
—Mi padre aún quiere matarte.  
Por supuesto que sí.  
Ella cambia de posición ahora sentándose frente a frente, acaricia su pecho hasta detenerse en su corazón y se queda ahí. Realmente no entiende como llegó a esto, no espero encontrar el amor, ni en un millón de años pensaría en hallarse en esta posición, pero no va a correr de esto. Todas las voces de su pasado gritan en su cabeza, pero Damian se queda.  
Es tan inesperado.  
Damian odia cuando algo no sale según lo planeado, pero lo general tiene todo fríamente calculado, si no funciona, entonces tendría un respaldo. Como futuro líder de una organización su vida fue diseñada, como Robin tiene que estar preparado para todo y siendo un Titan asumió el trabajo duro, los aspectos que los demás no se harían cargo, todo estaba perfeccionado. Esto escapa de sus manos.  
—Odio los accidentes, excepto cuando pasamos de amigos a esto.  
Raven sonríe y se besan.  
Todos los asesinatos, todo su pasado, todo el dolor y confusión, el odio y las persecuciones no son nada comparado con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Al inicio creí que esta sería una historia de solo una parte, pero espera la siguiente habrá más.  
> Trabajó en una versión en ingles, pero no es mi primer idioma y tengo que pulir el capítulo.  
> ¡Habrá segunda parte!  
> Si te gusta deja un review, si no; solo DISFRUTA.  
> (Espero haberlo hecho bien. Damian y Raven son unas mis parejitas favoritas, ellos son hermosos)


End file.
